


Destiny's Union

by Claire_lapiz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post Season 8, Twins, boatbaby, post season 8 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_lapiz/pseuds/Claire_lapiz
Summary: After the Long Night and realizing that the North despises her, instead of going South, Dany sailed back to Essos and left Jon to remain King in the North. 11 Years later, finally a King of the Seven Realms, he sailed to Essos to find her again, only to find that she's not entirely alone. Post Season 8x03. NOTE: Revisions made from Chapter 1 all the way to end.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 208
Kudos: 192





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped out of nowhere, I know I should be continuing my other fics but I need to let this one out. The prologue will mostly be summary based, but in the future, the best example for my writing will be Something Westeros Has Never Seen Before, will explain everything there. This will deal how Jon and Dany reconcile after the events of Season 8, so there is a lot of hurt and comfort thing.
> 
> Available at AO3 & FF.
> 
> I updated both my fics, click my profile to check it out ^^ I'll definitely update Something Westeros Has Never Seen Before, will explain everything there.
> 
> Anyways, here goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the Long Night, instead of venturing South, Dany sailed back to Essos. If the North aren’t loyal to her after helping them from the Dead, and Jon began rejecting her, how is King’s Landing any different? By doing so, Jon was left uncertain of his own actions and decided to live up to his birth name. 11 Years later, finally a King of the Seven Realms, he sailed to Essos to find her again, only to find that she’s not entirely alone. Post Season 8x03.
> 
> Available at AO3 & Fanfic.net.
> 
> Updated: 2 Nov 2020

11 years.

That was how long he last saw her, the last time he hurt her, unintentionally. Jon Snow regretted it every day, asking himself what he could’ve done differently. He realized that she had done everything to keep him alive, she sacrificed everything, something that a true Queen does. He is the leader of the North, he should’ve been able to move everyone that she is different than the rest of the Southerners.

Instead, he kept his mouth shut, and she left. Not only leaving Westeros in danger again because of the Lannister queen but leaving him uncertain.

He knew he had to do something right. He had had enough of being looked down on by everyone, it is time to wake the dragon.

After her departure, he did whatever he can to find a plan to destroy Cersei once and for all. His youngest sister Arya gave him the perfect opportunity, to sneak in King’s Landing and assassinate her. There is no other way, and that plan was orchestrated by both of them after she told him what her capabilities are.

And Arya Stark executed the plan perfectly, without being noticed by Qyburn or even the Mountain. She stayed hidden as Cersei Lannister for quite a while until Jon signal the monstrous guard to an empty field where the Stark armies finally took him down. Taken down with multiple stabs and finally, burned him alive.

That was her signal to take down Qyburn and reveal herself. Telling the whole kingdom that the queen is no more, that is when she sent a message to Jon that the deed was done.

Jon was satisfied with the result and soon, he marched South and was crowned king by the council. Bran vouched for him, so did the dwarf, whom the Dragon Queen decided to let him go to be with his brother. In the end, Jon Snow is in favor to be King.

But that didn’t move him at all. He never wanted to be King, but someone has to make things right. He learned from his wrong and strives to be a better leader the people voted him to be.

He did his duties as King with no Queen. He had one, like his father before him, he married one of the Sand people, Ariane Martell. But unlike the late Elia Martell, she was a pure snake, which was why their marriage never worked out. No one was capable to endure a King with dragon children, for no man can ever control a dragon.

He made sure the Realms are all back at their feet on his own reign, he let the Wildling stay, making Tormund the leader of the new House Mormont. It wasn’t easy to convince the folks at first, but after a long discussion and mingling with both parties together, the Wildlings are allowed to stay together. He had really lived up to his birth name, the name that brought Westeros up.

Many things have changed as well to replace the dying houses, it wasn’t easy. It took Jon many years to stabilize a growing peace in Westeros, to smoothen trades, to fix the hierarchs, and many more…..without a proper Queen by side.

He didn’t like the job, he’s good at it, but it gave him a sense of satisfaction that: this is what he fought for.

The nation is finally back on its feet since Robert Baratheon’s days as King, before everything went down, everyone seems satisfied.

After a while, he thought of someone with whom he would like to repair his relationship. Back then, he was young and naïve. Now, he would like to think that he is wiser than before. Every ally in the past matters and that includes the one whom he parted with terribly when he couldn’t accept his heritage.

And here he is, sailing to Essos, tomorrow he will arrive. He brought with him Ser Davos and Tormund, along with his new direwolf partner that Ghost and Nymeria bore together, Greywind. Ghost’s fur stands out too much during the seasons aside from winter, which is why he traveled with one of his pups.

During his duties, he didn’t know much of her movements. He had only heard the news about her, how she manages Essos, how she too brought the same thing that he brought to Westeros. And that she was married.

It stings at first to hear that she found someone else to be her King. Bran told him that it looked like it was for political reasons, but still…

Jon asked whether she is safe, to which he nodded. Then he asked whether she had any intention to wage war against Westeros again, to which he shook his head. _At least she is safe and, presumably, happy,_ he thought.

He didn’t hear much about her again, or rather, he was distracting himself from her as he focused on rebuilding Westeros to the way it was once was before all went down to hell.

And somehow, repairing that broken relationship was at the top of his head. It doesn’t matter if she is married to someone else, the least he can do is to be open for an allegiance for both nations if she ever needs one, though he doubts it. Like the dragon he is, she is strong.

But….will she still wants to see him? Or will she kill him? It doesn’t matter, all he had ever wanted is to see her again.

That was his last thought as he looked up at the empty ceiling in his room before he fell asleep.

* * *

As expected, he wasn’t really welcomed at Mereen. He left Greywind with some of his Kingsguard that he brought with him at the ship and went with only Ser Davos and Tormund, and their coming isn’t pleasant. They gave him unsettling glares and sneers, but nothing violent happened, thankfully. Was this what she felt the day he brought her to Winterfell?

The Unsullied stopped them from entering the city, stopping in front of the gates. He wanted to debate with them before a woman in red stopped it from happening. She looks like Melisandre, must be another red priestess, but she seems to be on his side.

“I have been waiting for you, Jon Snow,” she proudly said, “Or must I call you, King?” she declared in front of the Northerners and the Unsullied.

Jon was exasperated at first, it’s as if she was expecting him.

She continues, “You are here for the Dragon Queen, am I right?”

He had no choice but to answer, “Aye.”

She nodded, then she turned to the Unsullied, “Ivestragī zirȳ rēbagon, issi daor se qrinuntys (Let them pass, they are not the enemy).” And at that, the soldiers obediently moved away from the gates, allowing them a passthrough. The red lady nodded at them and faced him, “I am Kinvara, Priestess of the Red Temple. Come, I shall bring you to her. She is waiting at the Pyramids.”

Dany is waiting for him. Could it be? But from his experience, people like her aren’t to be trusted, so he didn’t let his hopes high. The Northerners looked at one another and nodded. Then they followed her to the Pyramids.

She brought him to the garden of the Pyramid. It was full of tall plants, trees, flowers, and grass, trimmed to perfection and blooming in lushes. It reminded him of King’s Landing, except it’s more full of life here than there.

Kinvara stopped at the entrance of the garden and turned to them, “Wait here,” then she walks into the garden and disappeared behind the plants.

While waiting for her, Jon began to feel nervous and his heart is pounding. He is going to see her again after all these years. They part in bad terms, and he hates to relive that moment. Will they still be able to talk like they used to? Will she still accept him? Will he ever forgive him?

“Nervous, King Crow?” his Wildling friend walks to his side, breaking his train of thoughts.

He nodded, “It’s been so long.”

“Well, you brought it upon yourself,” he gruffed, making Jon groan. Remembering that he told him how he parted ways with her. Tormund slapped his shoulder, “Grow a pair.”

“Thanks for the comfort,” he remarked sarcastically.

Ser Davos walked closer to him as well, “Whatever comes later, know that this is how much you fought for. You’ve come a long way.”

Jon nodded, “Aye.”

Not long later, Kinvara came back, hands clasped together politely, “She’s ready to meet you, only you.”

He quirked an eyebrow up, “Does she know whom she is meeting?”

She shook her head, “Better that way, trust me.”

 _Great, this might not start well,_ he thought.

As if reading his mind, she adds, “She won’t kill you, if that’s what you are worried about.”

“Thank you for the heads up,” he grunted, _here goes._

He followed Kinvara, they walked a few turns until she stopped. As she stopped, he found who he has been searching for 11 years. However, something feels….off, based on her appearance.

There, where it seems to be the center of the garden on a stone bench, sits a silver-girl reading a book. She wore a simple white dress and her silver hair shone under the sunlight. He would’ve thought that it was her, except that … she looks too young to be the Dany he used to know. Far too young to be the woman he once loved. Is she really Daenerys Targaryen?

“Lyanna,” Kinvara suddenly called to her, making the lady perk up. Her grey eyes found them, “Your mother’s guest is here, do keep him company while I fetch your mother.”

“Oh, of course, Lady Kinvara,” she closed her book and stood up. She is the same height as Daenerys, but her looks are just too young.

 _Mother?_ What is going on here? “You said that she is ready to see me,” he whispered to her.

“She is,” the red woman said calmly again, “She went back inside for a while to grab her shawl, after all, she was spending time with her daughter. She’ll be here soon.” And before Jon can further protest, she disappeared to another entrance. _Damn red women,_ he should’ve known better.

“Who are you?” the young girl suddenly went up to him, making him quickly face her. She looks like a child of 10 years old, and her face looks similar to her, but those grey eyes….

Jon was at a loss for words.

“You don’t look like you are from around here, are you?” she innocently asked, “What business do you have with the Queen?”

“Umm… yes. I…. am not of this country,” he regained his composure, “I used to know the Queen back then, used to work with her, and I’d like to see her again. We last saw each other at Westeros.”

“Westeros?” The girl said, “Muna didn’t like that place, so I hope that you come here on good terms.”

“Muna?”

“That’s what we call her,” she answered his silent question, “She is my mother.”

“What?” Jon’s eyes widened.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she smoothened her hair, “I have her hair.”

“Oh yes, of course,” a slight hurt in his heart, seeing this other part of Dany, this girl whom he did not father…. It stings to know that he broke her heart all those years ago and now she found someone else. Most importantly now is that she is happy, with her husband. “Where is your father? The King?”

“Dead,” the girl simply said, making Jon taken aback, “Though he’s not really our father.”

“What do you mean?”

“Muna said that his name was…”

“Jon?” another voice entered the garden, making the two of them face the source.

There now, is the woman he recognizes. The woman he fell for all those years ago. She wore a rather thin blue dress where her stomach can be seen and sleeveless, her shawl hung on her shoulders trailing down to her hands. How much he wanted to just run to her and kiss her, telling her how stupid he was, how much he truly loves her.

But her face wouldn’t allow that. She looked at him in horror and her violet eyes widened. The red woman beside her only looked at him calmly, giving him a warm smile. Is it a fake smile or generous, he can’t tell.

“Oh Muna,” Lyanna said as she happily turned to Dany, “Kinvara said that he is your guest from Westeros,” She innocently told her, then the little turn back to him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

But it seems that Jon isn’t listening to her, nor Dany is as well, for her face turned sour, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tear you apart,” she menacingly threatened him.

And at that, Jon swallowed. This is the reaction that he expected, though it’s good to see her fire again, he turned to her, but couldn’t find the words to give her a proper answer, “I…. I…,” he stuttered, “It’s good to see you again.” He managed to say.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see Lyanna’s turned worried. She began to move behind him.

“If you are here for good time’s sake, then you are wrong,” she spat at him, “Leave this place.”

“Dany, I- ”

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!” she shouted at him, “What is lost can never be found back again.”

“Dan-, Your Grace,” he tried to talk his way out, he is never good at dealing with something like this. Let alone to a Dragon Queen. But he tries to ease the tension, “I just want to see you.”

“Well, as you can see, I am perfectly fine. Until you showed up,” she snapped, “Now your task is done. Leave this place.”

“Please, Your Grace, I’d like to speak with you,” he insisted, he came all the way to Essos. But there is no way that this is just it.

“No, we don’t,” she declared, “You made it clear before I left, the whole lot of you! I am done doing business with your people or even Westeros itself, and now, I ask you one last time. Leave!”

Jon isn’t backing out either, “Daenerys, please, if you can just let me explain – ”

“What’s going on here?” another voice came.

The people in the garden turned behind Dany, revealing a rather young boy nearly the same height as Dany. He wore simple green tunics and brown breeches, a sword hung at his side of his hip.

His facial appearance though, made Jon’s eyes widen. He has the feature of a Northerner, but he has violet eyes, just like her. But most importantly, he has similar dark curls like him and Robb. He could’ve sworn that this boy is of the North, and he looks like a similar age as the young girl here.

Wait… 11 years ago, they were born. Grey eyes like him, dark raven hair, and Northern features like him…Could it be… that… _No._

He walked to Dany, “Muna, is this man bothering you?”

But she didn’t say anything, rather still looking shocked to see Jon again. He can’t blame her, not after what he did to her.

The young boy walked pass his mother and stood in front of her and pulled his sword out. Jon was amazed of the sword he wields, because its blade has the features of his sword too, Valyrian Steel. He furrowed his brow and points his sword at him with both of his hands, “Who are you, and what do you want with the Queen?”

“I..,” he stuttered, “I just want to speak to her.”

“And you did, but your presence brings ill upon her, so I would kindly ask you to leave,” he menacingly said.

“Rhaegar, put your sword down,” Lyanna suddenly chimed behind Jon.

“Not until he leaves,” he replied, but his violet eyes never leave his, “I’ll count to three, and if you don’t leave, this sword goes into your chest and I’ll - ”

“Enough,” Daenerys finally said, cutting his son’s words off. She placed her hand on his shoulder, “you can’t do that,” her tone shifted from anger to sadness.

“And why can’t I?” The young man asked.

“Because,” she sighed sadly, “he is your father.”

And at that revelation, the time seems to stop moving as her words hung on the air. The young boy turned to meet her eyes, then back at him. Lyanna slowly walked in front of Jon, her brow furrows just like her mother, the way he remembered. And her grey eyes, by the gods, she has his eyes.

Lyanna gasped after a while, then she ran to the entrance.

Rhaegar sheathed his sword and draped his arm around his mother’s shoulder, leading her out of the garden. He gave him one last glare before disappearing inside, leaving him and Kinvara alone.

Jon Snow processed what he just got himself into. She was pregnant, she bore twins, sired with him. She raised them on her own, leaving them fatherless. That last part made him feel sick, he had sworn he will never let any children not know their parents just like him, and yet…

All this time, he is a father. Father of two, with Daenerys. On one side, he felt happy, but on the other, he was confused.

As he thought of this, Kinvara placed a hand on his shoulder, “I shall prepare a guest room for the three of you.” And at that, she left him alone.

He wanted to protest, but she may be right. Everything just happened so quickly.

Today he realized that he had fathered two children. Twins.


	2. Take It In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 2 Nov 2020  
> Please review to give me feedbacks about this as I changed its course.

“You can’t be serious, Muna,” her son exclaimed right in front of her as she sat on the bed, “You can’t just let someone whom we haven’t heard for a long time to stay in our place.”

 _I wish you good luck,_ _that was his last words to her before she left. That was his final resilient to her after following the wishes of the North, only to be abandoned just like that. That was when she vowed to abandon any hope of ruling Westeros, and even about him._

_Weeks after she arrived at Essos, she found out that she was with child, and she knew whom she made this child with. But at her whole pregnancy state, she didn’t want to tell him. If he wasn’t comfortable with them being together, how can he even be alright knowing that he had fathered his children?_

_Furthermore, there is something about his brother that disturbs her. The way he looked at her is as if he knows something about her and that terrifies her. What if he knows that she was pregnant before she herself even knew? What if Westeros sent hired assassins to kill her and her children the way Robert Baratheon did to her and Rhaego?_

_She was back to square once again, but this time, she had no husband to defend her nor to ensure her that everything is going to be alright. Only her trusty translator and Daario were there for her. And her new ally, Jon Connington._

“Muna?” her daughter’s voice stopped her train of thoughts. She didn’t even realize that she walked right in front of her. Lyanna’s grey eyes stared at her with so much care and concern, they look exactly like his eyes. She immediately sat beside her, watching her, “Muna, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Dany immediately answered, but her daughter didn’t even look convinced, “I’m sorry sweetling, I was lost in my mind. What were you saying?”

“So Rhaegar asked what are we to do with Jon Snow…..our father,” she hesitated at the last part. Dany can tell that she’s trying to be respectful as possible, but there is still confusion in her tone. How can she not be confused? Her father appeared before her after nearly a decade.

“I say we make Drogon chase him away,” Rhaegar irritatingly said as he crossed his arms, “He doesn’t belong here, and he doesn’t deserve whatever need he wants from us. Right, Muna?”

But Dany stayed silent. Truthfully, she just doesn’t know what to do.

_From the day the twins arrived, she was debating whether to tell Jon. Related or not, he has the right to know. After they were born, she sent him a letter about their birth._

_But after waiting for a long time, she didn’t get anything back from him. At first, and truthfully, she was expecting a no reply, and that basically happened. When she was about to marry Marghaz out of political marriage to save the country, she decided to try again, believing that perhaps the letter she sent the messenger to give him was caught in the wind._

_Only to have the same result._

_She was beginning to believe that he really doesn’t want anything to do with her anymore, but she tried one last time when the twins began to learn to speak properly. Because the twins deserve to know why their father is not around with them._

_This time, she got a reply. Except that it was written by his new partner, his new soon to be wife. Arianne Martell._

“Muna?” her son appeared before her, catching her off guard, “Are you even listening?”

Dany shook her head, “I’m sorry darling, what were you saying?”

He sighed, “Well, I think that tomorrow you should let him go.”

“But he came here to talk to Muna,” Lyanna protested.

“He did already, didn’t he?” Rhaegar fumed, “And now he can leave. What does he want with us anyway? It’s not like Westeros need Essos and Essos need Westeros.”

“Actually, in terms of trades, we do need them,” she lovingly pulled her son to sit beside her on the bed, to which he obeyed her silent plea. When he sat beside her, she strokes his curly raven hair, “At the moment, thankfully, there has been no problems at all on trades.”

Her daughter followed to sit at the other side of her, “He said that he is here to see you when I spoke to him.”

“I don’t like it,” Rhaegar protested again, “Daario said that he may be here just for his own benefits, not yours, Muna. Or us.”

“But…. Does he know anything about us?” Lyanna asked meekly.

Dany pursed her lips, she dreaded this question everyday. “I do not know,” earning blinks from her twins, “I’ve sent him letters about you both in the past, but the last message told me that he was to be married….” And she trailed off.

“So, he knows,” Her daughter guessed for her, she can hear the sadness in her tone, “But why did he looked so surprised to see us if he knows?”

She shook her head, “I suppose I am going to need to speak with him to find out.”

“Then you’ll exile him, right?” Rhaegar determinedly asked.

“You’re mean, Lekia (Brother),” Lyanna commented.

“He’s the one who left us,” he said haughtily, “Had he came earlier, maybe he could’ve helped us prevent….”

“Rhaegar, enough!!” Dany raised her voice at him before going any further as he pleased, glaring at him. Her son may have spoken some truth, but he has no right to intervene in her former relation.

Her son shrank at her anger, but she can tell that he still wanted to fight back. His brows furrowed down, and he was pouting. But ever the rebel child he was, she can tell that he held his tongue, “Sorry Muna.”

She sighed, she hated to raise her voice at her son. For he is doing his way to protect their small family, but it wasn’t in a way that she had liked. And Daario isn’t teaching him properly either, he was teaching her son the ways of a sellsword. The mindset that is not very royalty nor fitting his title as prince.

She gently strokes his hair, “I’m sorry, my sweetling,” she comforted him the best she could, and pulled her into her arms. There was a time when she would love to know what it’s like to be in a mother’s arms, and she won’t let her son grow up without a parent. She kissed the tops of his head, “But let me handle this, alright? Don’t worry.”

“You said that when Marghaz was with us, why is he any different?” Rhaegar mumbled as he pulled away from her and looked at her eyes, his violet eyes are glassy but filled with so much fury. A will to fight and protect, she had seen those eyes before.

She places her palms on his cheeks, “Just….. trust me on this one. Alright?”

Lyanna scooted beside her mother and leaned on her mother’s shoulder, “But why did he not know us?” she meekly asked her. Dany looked upon her daughter’s eyes, her grey eyes. The eyes that Jon gifted her. They look at her sadly.

“So what if he doesn’t know us,” Rhaegar turned away from them and crossed his arms, “It’s better this way, we don’t need him. And I don’t trust him, he might be here to be King and not for you.”

“Rhaegar, please be reasonable,” Dany started, turning back to her rebellious son.

“No,” he shouted, “The last time we did that, we became miserable. And he is from Westeros! The place you hated!”

“He is King of that country, Rhaegar.”

“So what? He is in our country, he’s not a King here!”

“And as a future King,” Dany stated, “You are to see everyone as equal.”

At that statement, her son was taken aback. For this was part of his lessons, to which he was to bear in mind until he is old enough to rule.

Rhaegar looked down, face burning red. And then he jumped out of the bed and stormed out of the room without even looking back.

Dany sighed, she can’t blame him for reacting this way. For he was the one who somehow saved her and his sister from Marghaz. But even before that, his childhood and Lyanna’s weren’t what she wanted them to go through. There were times where she wanted to abandon being Queen and just run away to raise her twins. She’d gladly relinquish her title for them, that’s how much she loves them both so much she’d cry.

“Muna?” Lyanna called her, making her turn to her daughter. She hugged her arm, “Don’t worry about Rhaegar. He’ll get over it fast, he just thinks that he’s always in charge just because he is the man of the family,” Her daughter casually said, before pulling back and crossing her arms, “At least that’s what Daario says, it’s not like I can’t be a leader like you too and fight like Rhaegar.”

Dany chuckled at her words and strokes her daughter’s soft silver hair, “Don’t bother what that man said,” she placed a kiss on the top of her head, “because as a daughter of the dragon, you can do anything if you believe in it.”

Lyanna looked up to her, her grey eyes filled with so much joy, “Really?”

Dany smiled and taps her nose, earning giggles in return, “Really.”

Her daughter gave her a warm smile and hugged her. Dany exhaled, this is what she lived for now. To see the happiness and smiles upon her children’s faces.

But as much as she hates to admit, after what they have been through, she cannot land into another mistake for the family. She had gone through a toxic relationship and that had already cost her children’s happiness, she can’t risk letting it happen again. Let alone with Jon Snow.

“So, what are you going to do with Jon Snow?” Lya asked as if reading her thoughts.

“I don’t know, love,” she answered, “But clearly, tomorrow I cannot meet him yet. I have businesses to attend, and it’s doesn’t look like it’ll be a simple one.”

The girl looked up to her, “Would you like me to speak with him?”

“No,” Dany immediately answered, making her daughter startle a little. The Queen realized she was a little too firm on her daughter and quickly regained her composure, “No, it’s fine, darling. I think you should let me handle this. After all, he is here for me, not you.”

“Oh, alright,” she said, looking down. Then she looked up to her again, “May I sleep here tonight, Muna?” Lyanna mumbled on her chest.

“Don’t you want to see how your brother is doing?”

She shook her head and wrinkled her nose, “No, Rhaegar is annoying when he’s angry. I can see him tomorrow.”

Dany chuckled at her comment. Her twins can either love each other or quarrel like old married couples, she does wonder if one day in the future that they would marry one another. But that is for another time. This moment is more important.

“Alright then,” Dany pulled away from Lyanna and scoots to the head of the bed, “Come now, darling. It’s time for bed.”

“Yes, Muna.” Lyanna obediently answered and followed her mother.

* * *

“So, you knocked her up. That complicates a lot of things,” Tormund commented.

“Thank you for the support, Tormund,” Jon grumbled. Kinvara gave them two guest rooms, Jon had all to himself, whilst Davos and Tormund had to share at the far end corner. Why Kinvara made them separate that far, he isn’t sure. At least there is a place to stay.

And so, here they are, gathered in Jon’s chambers to discuss what happened today.

“At least she hasn’t kicked us out yet, so that’s one good thing,” his old Hand said, “So what are we going to do now? Her Grace didn’t seem quite happy to see you.”

“I….” he stuttered. Honestly, the whole reason why he embarked on this journey is so that he can see her again. He didn’t expect her to love him back, not after he made it clear to her that he didn’t want anything to do with her again. He just wanted to repair their broken relationship, after all, they are family. His Stark cousins have been a distance as of late, and he didn’t want this one to be broken as well.

And to think that he has children changes everything. He was able to catch a few things about them. Lyanna looked so much like her mother, except that she has his eyes. She isn’t harsh like the other…Rhaegar, he heard her called him. He looks so much like him, except for his violet eyes. He has his mother’s spirit, making him somewhat like Robb, who was more confident than him. Honestly, he is proud that they grew up well.

“I think I’ll stay here, I don’t know until when, but I don’t believe we can stay here for too long but,” he hesitates, one moment he was visiting to repair a relationship, only to find out that he fathered twins, “I’ll stay,” he said with determination, “I….I need to talk to Dany- the Queen. And the twins”

“I hate to break it to you, pal, but that should’ve been long ago,” his Wildling friend pointed, “Now that your children are older, it may complicate a lot of things. Not only do you have to face her, but you have to face _them._ And they seem to be smarter than you look.”

“Shut it,” he grumbled at Tormund, “But it’s the least I can do to stop this ill will between us.”

“You know, if you are looking for a queen, there are plenty of other fishes,” then he grunted, “

“I know,” he said. He did, he tried. And it never worked. He knew many are just taking advantage of him because he is King, and one got worst when he realized that she wanted to kill him. Ever since then, he didn’t take in anyone as his Queen. He had the woman imprisoned, but he didn’t kill her yet in hopes that a rebellion will not rise. So far it was manageable, that’s why he was able to come to Essos while Tyrion and Bran temporarily take his place.”

“Obviously, this event is unexpected for them. I don’t think you can speak to her tomorrow.”

“Maybe not,” he said, he shifted his sitting position on the edge of the bed, “But….her hand. Missandei….” He remembered her friend’s name, “I might be able to speak with her for a while, or maybe Kinvara. Just to know what they had been through so that I know what’s coming.”

“That’s one,” Davos said before crossing his arms, “Though I wonder why she never told you about them. Or how even the whole Westeros does not know about your twins.”

“Aye, that’s something that I’d like to know as well,” he said, “But I see that they have grown well, so that’s one good thing.” In his mind, he wanted to get angry at her. Why didn’t she tell her about them? Is it because of the fear of Westeros as she had all those years ago? Did she fear that people will come after her the way Varys did to her before?

But still, she owes him an explanation.

“I’ve seen that face before,” his hand blurted out.

“What?”

“You are brooding, trying to think your way out of this,” he pointed out.

“Well, what do you think? I came here for peace and it turns out that she has been hiding my children all along,” Jon grumbled, “Why didn’t she tell me about them? Because I was avoiding her?? That’s not an excuse to hide them from me, what if one day I face them on a battlefield without me knowing that I was against my own son and daughter? She should’ve told me that she was pregnant back then.”

“True,” he agreed, “But had you known that she was pregnant, what would you have done?”

Jon was taken aback at this, he was definitely avoiding her back then. He didn’t even speak to her much after the Long Night, “I…. well…..”

“Look, what’s done is done. We can’t change the past, however,” Davos straightened his back, “You might be able to ask her why she never told you about them, afterall, she owes you an explanation. I don’t believe the Queen would dismiss you, otherwise, we’d be kicked out from here now. But I suggest you do it step by step first, afterall, it has been a very long time and she needs to be prepared as well.”

He nodded, thinking back to when he last saw her. She looked surprised, confused, and angry at the same time. Was the memory of him avoiding her that fresh in her mind? Lyanna said that her husband is dead, so there should be plenty of reason to at least tell him.

_Lyanna._

He lifted his head, “Davos, did you get to see another lady with Dan- erm, Her Grace?”

“You mean her daughter? Aye, didn’t she speak to you before Her Grace went to you?”

“What if I speak to her? Maybe she can help me to speak with the Queen.”

Ser Davos hummed, “Mayhaps, somehow, I can see that he is more of your daughter than hers. But still her mother’s daughter. The other one was no different, much worse actually if you ask me. He pointed a sword at you, and from what I see, he has the spirit of his mother.”

He nodded, “I’ll try to speak with her…. With Lyanna.”

Davos sat back at his chair and nodded, “I’m certain that she will. After all, Her Grace named her after your own mother. Perhaps you two will get along quite well.”

* * *

“Jon Snow is here? The son of Rhaegar and Lyanna are here?”

Jon Connington could not believe what he just heard from the Red Priestess. The two of them are meeting at the dining table after his arrival from Volantis, and Kinvara sat with him for a conversation.

“Yes,” Kinvara said, “I provided him a guest room with his companion. He is here for her, but I don’t believe it has anything to do with politics. At least, that’s what I gathered.”

“I have to meet him,” the once exiled knight said, “I wanted to meet him ever since I heard he is alive, but…. Rhaegar’s sister was in need of help.”

“And now that he is here, you can meet him properly,” she said, “But not now, they didn’t reunite in good terms.”

“As expected,” he hummed, “After all, it has been so long.”

“Yes, and now that they are here together, this might help both nations altogether.”

He nodded, “I hope they can make up the lost times, especially Queen Daenyers…. After what she had been through, and the twins. I admit they do need a fathe, I tried to support the Queen on raising them but I couldn’t be the father they need.”

“But you have been good to them,” she retorted kindly, “For now, time will tell. I was whispered by the Lord of Lights about this, and when he does, something may happen. Either for the good or bad, who knows. Only the dragons can find their destiny and choose their fate.”

Ser Connington nodded and lifted his glass, “Well then, here’s for a good fate for us all.”

The red priestess lifted hers as well and both warrior and priestess toast for a better world.





	3. Window To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New guys and explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 9 Nov 2020

Jaime looked watched the city of Meereen from the ship. They have been here for a day, and all they heard is that their King is spending the night in the pyramids. There has been no other news since then.

This might mean that Queen Daenerys isn’t quite happy with their arrivals. Otherwise, the rest of his crew and guards on board would be given some warming welcome. Instead, they only earn silence and people looking oddly at them.

Well, at least she didn’t order her dragons to burn them. Her dragons have been flying around the city as if patrolling, they only glanced at the sight of a new ship docked and left. It’d be wise to stay at the docks until there is any information from King Jon. 

One of the dragons began to glide to the side of the pyramids and lands there. Jaime couldn’t see what brings the dragon there, but he guessed that its master calls. He just hopes that whoever calls it didn’t give it an order to kill them.

“Father,” he heard a call from behind him. He turned to see his son approaching him, all dressed in travel gears. It’s amazing how he is only ten and one and already nearly reaching his eye level, just like him and his mother. Thankfully, King Jon allowed him to stay in the guards even when he broke his vows as Kingsguard.

His son stood next to him, “Still no word from the King?”

“Yes,” Jaime answered, “Looks like we might be stuck here for a while.”

“What made him want to come to Essos anyway? Is it really for the Dragon Queen?”

“At least, that’s what Ser Davos told me,” he said.

“It’s not like there are no more fishes in the sea, father,” his son snarked.

“Careful with your words, young man,” Jaime warned, looking at the pyramids, “There are some women worth coming back for, I suppose. Otherwise, the king would’ve made us follow him.”

“It’s not like we are a threat to her,” he commented, “She has dragons.”

“I suppose he didn’t want her to think that we are against her,” he said.

His son hummed and leaned his back on the ship, “It’s amazing how he freed his time to come back to his old love.”

“The things we do for love,” he said quietly, citing the words he said to his sister all those years ago.

They stayed like that for awhile until Jaime noticed Ser Davos and Tormund approaching the ship. Jaime immediately stands straight and goes below deck, his son followed. On the main deck, lies the King’s grey dire wolf, it seems that he too is waiting for its master.

Jaime and his son got offboard to meet him, “Any news from the King?”

“Well,” the old hand pursed his lips, “I suppose we can expect for another stay here. The King and Queen are about to have some serious discussions together.”

“Well he best be quick, we are not here for vacation,” his son commented, “He still has a kingdom to rule.”

“Peace, Jared,” Jaime calmed him down, “I’m sure there is an explanation.”

“As of the moment, the King will speak to the Queen, but unsure when, which is why it’s still a good idea if you stay here until further notice. Best we don’t alert anyone here,” he cleared his throat, “and the better for the Dragon Queen and our king to come closer together.”

The Kingsguard quirked his brow up, “This was your intention all along, was it?”

“Mayhaps,” he grinned proudly, “After all, they both are what the realm needs. A just woman and an honorable man.”

Jaime is taken aback from his words. It is true that the King needs a Queen, but none suits the criteria Ser Davos mentioned. He had to take extra care for himself at the process and Jaime had no problem doubling the guards. It’s true that the King, Jon Snow, once a bastard boy, is an honorable man. But he needs someone to remind him that he is a dragon, even if he already has them.

Jared crossed his arms, “Remind me why His Grace didn’t bring his other three dragons to make this process simpler?”

* * *

“That was boring,” Rhaegar grumbled to Lya as they walked out of the library, his hands at the back of his head.

“Well, it’s not like we are given a choice to not attend this,” she commented at his complaints calmly. Unlike her big brother, she’s not the type to like complaining, for it doesn’t lead her anywhere. She admits that they are some lessons that she deems uninteresting, but she obeyed her mother’s words, nonetheless. If it’s necessary to keep the kingdom together, then so be it.

“Why can’t we just immediately do what Muna always does, I don’t see her spending hours reading histories and literature.”

“Muna is a Queen, Rhaegar. And already prepared in every way.”

“Hmmph, it’s not like I’m not ready,” he grumbled again and crossed his arms.

“Orrr,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, “You are just not ready yet in her eyes.” Rhae gave her a glare at her remark, but she didn’t feel intimidated, merely shrugged, “Besides, Muna is still young enough to rule. So you have a whole lifetime.”

“Urgh, I’ll be old by then,” he whined.

She giggled as they walked out to the training grounds where their mother’s trusty commanders are training their soldiers. Greyworm is overlooking some of the Unsullied groups whereas Dario is speaking with some of the soldiers.

Of all the commanders, Lya isn’t particularly fond of Dario. Yes, he did his duty well and trained her big brother. But the way he treats her family is……. Strange. Rhaegar gets more frustrated than before, and the way he looks at Muna gives her the creeps and she didn’t like it. She couldn’t find a way to befriend him as she did with the leader of the Unsullied.

Greyworm is gentle and soft, even though he is strict. Sometimes, she enjoys his company, he is a good friend and leader. Lya particularly likes to see him and Missandei together, it’s nice to see his soft side in a harsh world. If only they can…. Well… have a babe together, maybe she’d have a friend.

But Dario…. She notices he trained her big brother very ruthlessly. Sure, he’s skillful, especially in knife throwing. But when it comes to sword playing, she finds him very aggressive, no mercy given. Lya preferred if it’s Lord Connington to train him, but he’s too old and serving her mother alongside Missandei most of the time. Thus, Dario took the responsibility to train Rhaegar.

She did tell him her concerns, but Rhae only said that she worries too much. Maybe she really does?

“I’m going to Dario and Greyworm, see if they have news and time for the spar,” he said.

“Fine,” Lya muttered, much of her dismay, “I’m going to Rhaegal, I’ll see you later.”

And both twins parted ways.

* * *

Lya went outside the pyramids and to the open fields where the dragons can land with open space. It’s always her haven whenever she wanted to get her mind out of something. Sometimes she prefers to be alone with the dragons.

And as expected, like she always does when she comes to that spot everyday, Drogon and Rhaegal will be there flying around the city. Rhaegal is the most enthusiast whenever he sees her, he’d take a moment to fly down and greet her, and sometimes, spend more time with her. There is this bond she formed with the dragon, she couldn’t understand it but loves it anyway.

This day is no different. The moment when she made eye contact with the green dragon, he gracefully glides down and lands with a thump. Rhaegal purred at her sight, making her smile, “Hello, brother. How are you?”

The dragon clicked happily, delighted to see her. Lya came closer to him and he lets her stroke his snout, seeking comfort from the mighty creature. It’s amazing how in their books, the dragons are extinct, and now, here they are, right in front of her.

Her mother said that there was supposed to another, but he died during a war. Lya and Rhae didn’t dare to ask her his name, for their mother looked sad whenever they brought him up. So they get to know him from Missandei. She felt remorse, she would’ve loved to meet Viserion.

Just as she was thinking about it, Rhaegal’s head jerked up, startling her, “What is it, Rhaegal?”

But the dragon only looked ahead, making her follow his line of direction. When she looked to see what her brother is looking at, her eyes widened.

There, right at the end of the stairs to the field garden stands Jon Snow. He looked rather more relaxed than usual, and he is not wearing the same long-sleeve uniform of a grand King. He looked at them with….. warmth.

In another world, maybe she would love to jump and hug him. But in this reality, this man is the very man that abandoned them, according to Muna. Suddenly, everything that Rhaegar and her mother talked about last night kicked back in. What if he’s here to catch them off guard?

If only she went a little further away, he wouldn’t be able to see her. But he’s literally feet in front of her, just a few more strides and he can reach her.

Lya panicked and backed away to Rhaegal, hiding under his wing. Rhaegal seems to sense her distress and growled at him.

“Woaa, easy,” she heard him called out, “I am not here to hurt you.”

It’s true that he came here unarmed, but she was still cautious. When Marghaz lived with them, he said the same thing to her and her Muna and Rhaegar and everything became wrong. 

“Stay away from us,” Lya warned.

“I just want to talk,” he lifts his arms up, showing her that he is unarmed and that he meant what he says.

Just as she is about to ask something again, Rhaegal moved his head forward to him. She can see his snout close to Jon Snow now. Is her brother going to eat him? Most people who met her brothers, except Rhaegar, would run off at the sight of them.

However, the man in front of her barely flinch. Instead, he raises his hand up and presents him empty palm to the mighty dragon. Rhaegal let out a hoot of confusion, but he sniffed at it. Lya wonders if he will burn him.

But after a few sniffs, Rhaegal pushed his snout to him and tackled him to the ground. Jon shouted. She nearly panicked, thinking that he is going to finish this man off. She ran from where she stood to stop whatever the dragon is planning to do to him. But the sight in front of her isn’t something she expected.

Here is Jon Snow, laughing and trying to push the dragon’s snout away from him. He had a huge smile on his face, “Hey, I am glad to see you too, boy!” He laughed in excitement like an old friend reunited, making her even more confused. He tried standing up, only to be pushed to the ground again, “It’s good to see you healthy and safe. You’ve grown so much!”

Lya couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sight in front of her. Here is the man they spoke about last night, at the ground acting like a child. Is this an act? But if it is, Rhaegal would’ve sense it, would he?

Rhaegal pulled back a bit to let him stand, and Jon patted his back to smack away the dirt on him. “Not a very formal sight to see for you, my apologies” he said sheepishly and looked at her. Lya’s concern came back again, and her smile faded. Though this time, she stood firm, for he is still a stranger here, even if her mother said that he is her father.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

“I…” he trailed off, searching for the words, “Well… we have to talk.”

“I think the one whom you should be talking to is my mother,” she stated firmly with a hint of anger, “You are here for her.”

“I know,” he looked down, “But had I known you all those years ago, I would’ve wanted to come here for you too.”

“But you didn’t!” She shouted at him. Lya is never the type of person to bark at someone, but if someone hurts their mother, that’s something she can’t tolerate.

“I… I am sorry,” he said in defeat.

“Alright, now you may go and find my mother,” she stated and turned to Rhaegal’s side.

“Wait, Lyanna, please,” her so-called father pleaded, “I need to tell you why I am here.”

“To meet my mother and see if she’s fine, just like every friend would. And then, they won’t bother to see her again,” she walked to the dragon’s wing, she didn’t know why she suddenly turned against him when yesterday she was thinking to listen to him.

“No, she’s not my friend,” he answered.

Her eyes widened at his remark just as she was about to climb on the dragon, “Then what is she to you? Someone to marry for power?” she growled, “Sorry, but Muna hates Westeros. And she’s more than a Queen than you think she is.”

“Aye, she is quite a leader as you have pointed out. And,” he made himself calm and became careful of his words, “She is also the mother of my children.”

She stopped at her track, turning to him. Her blood is already boiling with anger, “You are not my father and I am not going to Westeros.”

“I won’t take you to Westeros unless you want to, I promise,” he said, there is sadness in his tone, “But I just want you to know the truth, you deserve to know it. I wanted to speak to your mother, but I couldn’t get the chance to. And since you met me first, I think it’s fair for you to know as well,” he explained to her desperately, “And once you hear everything from me, you can tell me to leave and I’ll do it. But please, right now, I just want to tell you what happened when I parted ways with your mother, then I’ll leave you alone.”

Lya blinked at his words, is this how negotiation works? If it is, he’s pretty good at it. But the sound of desperation from him was…. Palpable. Her mother always says to have compassion for anyone, to understand them, but does this situation counts?

She looked to see Rhaegal’s eyes. She can’t tell whether he is agreeing or not, but she can feel his feeling. Her dragon brother is telling her to do as he asks.

Lya closed her eyes and sighed before opening them, “Alright.”

Jon Snow too closed his eyes and sighed before opening them, “Thank you, my lady.”

She blinked at his reaction, the way he sighed just now….. it’s kind of like her. He truly is her father, but is she ready to accept it?

“Well, shall we sit there?” he pointed at the back, the bench in front of the sides of the stairs.

She nodded and both of them walked there and sat on it. Lya kept her distance from him, still believing that he is a threat.

“Alright, I am all ears now,” she stated to him firmly, like her mother, she wanted to project the same confidence her mother always showed whenever she meets political leaders. Deep down, there is still fear inside, but she is determined not to be afraid in front of him, “Where were you all this time?”

Jon pursed his lips, and looked at her grey eyes, “First, how much do you know of our time together?”

Lya thought for a while, “She only told us that you didn’t want anything to do with her, that’s why she left.”

“Understandable,” he looked down at his folded hands.

“So, you don’t deny it,” she began to boil, “That you really pushed her away, that was your last interaction with her.”

He nodded, “It was the worst mistake I’ve ever made in my whole life,” he told her with remorse, “It haunts me every day, thinking what I could’ve done to bring her back.”

“Then… why did you do it?”

He sighed again, “I suppose she once told you that I am also a Targaryen?”

She nodded, the three of them once discussed a bit about him. But not much about it.

“Well, back then, when I was with your mother, I didn’t know that I was,” he began his tale, “All my life, I was told that I was the bastard son of the late Lord Eddard Stark. I learned to live with it, despite how many people told me that I will never be anything more than a bastard.”

“But, you became king anyway,” her voice is filled with irritation.

“Because they believed that I was the son of him when we thought all his son died,” he said, “There was no other candidate inline, so I accepted that they wanted me as their king. A King in the North.” His eyes looked a thousand miles away, “Then when I met your mother and saw all the sacrifices she did for her people and for me, I knew that she’d be a remarkable Queen. So I bent the knee to her.

“And when we went to Winterfell, we were…… well….. at the beginning of our relationship. I wasn’t aware of my lineage yet, until a friend of mine came in and told me about it. When he told me the truth, I was confused and…well…. almost frightened, that I am in love with my own aunt,” his voice became lighter, “I know that the Starks had done this before, but it was never really talked about. So I thought that what your mother and I had was a mistake.”

Lya flinched at his last word, but she did a good job at hiding it. She gulped and looked at him again, wanting to hear more.

“Of course, I was a fool. The only solution I thought was to push her away, not to follow my feelings and focus on my duties to protect the North.”

“Did you tell her the truth that day?”

“Aye, and when I told her, of course, she didn’t mind what we shared. But I became more confused and concerned when she mentioned that I am the first in line for the Iron Throne,” he told her.

Lya blinked, _her mother was obsessed about the Iron Throne?_ “Then what happened?”

“Before we could talk more about it, we were called to fight off the undead,” he said and turned to her, “Do you know about the undead?”

She nodded, “My mother’s companions spoke of it.”

He nodded, “We won, of course. Thanks to your mother, and it all ended. So we threw a victory feast to celebrate. And after that, your mother and I had a conversation.”

“Was that the time when you decided to end your relationship with her,” she asked immediately.

“I….” she can see him flinch when she said that, he rubbed the back of his head. Lya noticed it’s the same way Rhae did whenever he is frustrated or upset, “I didn’t mean to I….. Gods, I didn’t even know she was carrying you two back then. I don’t think she knows either. But either way, I… we had an argument, it was intense and I….” he tried to remember that dreadful night, “I ended it with telling her that I never wanted to be King and that I will serve her as my Queen. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Lya bit her inside cheeks, “That was an indirect way of telling her to go away, isn’t it?”

He sadly nodded, “I didn’t mean to.”

“But that wasn’t a good reason why she left Westeros,” she said.

“The North wasn’t accepting her as their Queen,” he said.

“Did you tried to convince them?”

“I did, but the Northerners are stubborn people,” he chuckled, “it took them years to accept that I am a Targaryen.”

“So, she left because you people hated her?” she casually asked this, as if including her father as well.

Jon sighed, “Not only her but her people as well. They weren’t treated kindly and many of them were getting ill from the cold or for not gaining proper treatments as the Northerners were more prioritizing on their own people.”

He nodded, “She told me how she sacrificed all her armies and friends to save the North, and yet, the people didn’t respect her. No one is willingly accepting her as queen except me.”

“I see,” she finally understood her mother’s words. And it seems that she too needs an explanation about that Iron Throne line. She turned to him again, “But that doesn’t explain why you are now King and it took you years to finally see her again.”

“Aye, as you have known, I was King in the North until I bent the knee to your mother. But when she left, I became a King again. Naturally, the Northerners were happy, but I felt…. Wrong,” his voice began to degrade its confidence, “Your mother was the one who fought and saved the North, despite it was my sister who ended the Night King. And in the end, I was the one given all the praises. It is just….. wrong. I felt like a fraud that day,” her eyes caught him balling his fist. He really is regretting his actions. 

“So…. What did you do?” she softly asked him.

“The least I can do for your mother was eliminate the Mad Queen Cersei once and for all. It was a long process, but eventually, we did it. Even with a small fraction of armies, we did it.”

“That’s when you were chosen to be King?”

He nodded, “Aye.”

“Did they know that you were a Targaryen?”

“Yes,” he said, “I first told my sisters, I told them to keep it a secret. But it turned out, I found out that my sister, Sansa, didn’t keep her promise. And words spread fast.”

“But you kept your bastard name.”

“Aye,” he said, “I felt like I didn’t deserve it. So I kept the name I was given by my uncle who raised me all those years ago.”

“That’s the only reason why you didn’t keep your Targaryen name?”

He nodded, “Aegon Targaryen is a conqueror. My mother named me after a great man, but I didn’t feel like the man I was named after. It’s true that I managed the whole Westeros now, but….. well….“ he trailed off.

Lya thought for a while, _so his real name is Aegon_. But the fact that he felt like he didn’t deserve that title….. why would he think of that? She then straightened her back, “Alright, then why now you decided to visit us after all this time?”

“After I took the throne, I focused on what I should do for King’s Landing first. It was a toxic city, many were robbed under her reign, the people were slowly suffering from poverty. It wasn’t in a good condition, their money was robbed due to high tax for war. I had no knowledge of ruling, again, I never thought that I’d be King. So I focused on their needs first, I worked together with my cousins, Bran and Arya while Sansa handles the North. It wasn’t easy at first, but it took me nearly five years to get the city back to its feet, probably more, it was hard to tell. I was doing all I can to keep the Kingdom together. Even after those years, it was still better than before, even when there are still things to repair.”

She blinked, “That long??”

“Aye, because when we eliminated Cersei, it was an assassination that Arya managed to do. And there were still loyalist of House Lannister. We had her brother to work with us, but it took him some time to realize that killing his sister was necessary. Cersei was a devious woman, if we left her alive, who knows what disaster Westeros could be heading again.”

“I see,” she hummed, “And after that?”

“When King’s Landing became a little more manageable than before, I went back to search for my route.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never told your mother this but, back then, when I was a member of the Night’s Watch, before I…. resigned…. In a way, I met one of our relatives. Another living Targaryen.”

“What?” her eyes widened.

He nodded, “His name was Aemon Targaryen our Great-great Uncle. He was a member of the Night’s Watch and died of old age, his watch ended that time.”

“Did he know about you?”

He shook his head, “No, but he was desperate to know any information about your mother. Everyday, he would dig into the letters sent to Castle Black and search for anything about her. He was determined to get to her, but he was frail and old to go on a longer voyage to find her.”

“I see,” she hummed. So there was another living Targaryen, it’s nice to know that he died peacefully, unlike the other Kings and Queens she always heard to die the most painful ways. She looked up to him, “But….. what does Great Uncle Aemon had to do with you if he didn’t know about you?”

“I searched for his belongings, hoping that it might shed some light about the family. He had a lot of history in his chambers about the Targaryens.”

“Why would you do that?”

“As I said, I was looking for some enlightenment, especially since I never thought that I’d be King. I needed some ways to help my journey as King. To many people’s eyes, I was still a bastard and the blood of the mad,” he sighed, “It was the loneliest journey.”

“Never once did you marry?”

“I did,” he muttered, Lya felt a sting when he said that, “but it didn’t work. The daughters of the Lords they threw at me only wanted me for my crown, as most would. I did marry one because I thought that she cared about the realm as I did, but she didn’t. She only wanted the throne, and she wanted it so bad, she wanted to kill me for it. But because she was the daughter of an important House, I only banished her out of King’s Landing. Our marriage was short, and now….well, only my Northern family helped me, and a few other people.”

“You had your cousins to help you rule?”

“Aye,” he sighed, “I need all the help I can get to keep the Kingdom together, so my cousins helped.”

“Did you,” she began, she didn’t want to ask of this, but she needed to know since he was married, “Did you have children? While you were married?”

“You can say that,” he chuckled, “If you consider dragons as children, then yes.”

Lya perked up, “Dragons?”

“Aye, when I searched through everything that Great Uncle Aemon left behind, I found a chest filled with three dragon eggs.”

She gasped, “Dragon eggs? There were more?”

He nodded, “I didn’t know what to do with them, so I talked to a few people I trust about this. One of my advisors, Tyrion Lannister, told me how your mother bravely hatched the dragons. So, I followed her methods and hatched all three of them. That was also how I was able to accept who I am meant to be.”

Lya began to look at him with awe, “Where are the dragons now?”

“In Westeros,” he said, “When I decided to come here, I didn’t want your mother to think that I was going to wage war against her. Before I knew anything about you and your brother, I…. wanted to reconcile with her. Even if she already has someone by her side, I just wanted her to know that I am not an enemy. And that we can still be allies.”

“So,” Lya was more curious with his dragons, “you are unburnt? Just like Muna?”

He nodded, “Do you need your dragon to set me on fire to prove it?”

“No, it’s fine,” she giggled at his determination, and Rhaegal greeting him with so much affection proves it already, “But why now did you decided to travel here?”

“I was raising my new-borns while still ruling on my own. The other main reason why most of the women are cautious around me is because the dragons didn’t like any of them,” he chuckled, making her smile. “You should’ve seen Daenys, one of my dragon children. She set one of my so-called bride’s hair on fire, and after I helped put it off, I couldn’t help but laugh.”

They both chuckled at his story, a lightening mood. Just moments ago, it was tense, and now…. Lya felt a familiar atmosphere surrounding them, the one she usually felt everytime her mother and Rhaegar had some time together.

She asks again, “Is that how you managed to rule Westeros even without a Queen by your side?”

He nodded, “Aye, but it was a little than almost a year when I resigned on my own. When my dragon children became older, people began to feel either two things: fear or respect.”

Lya blinked at the familiar words, “You sound like Muna now.”

Her father smiled, “Well, she is a great ruler after all,” he began to look at the horizon even though it is a little bit limited because Rhaegal is still there with them. The dragon lied down lazily. “How your mother managed to become a Queen and raising you both at the same time is something beyond my understanding. It took me years to finally grasp the concept of ruling and raising creatures that everyone fears.”

She began to feel a little sad for him, “Is that why you are able to come to visit us now?”

“Aye, I….” he clasped his hands together and shifted uncomfortably, “You won’t believe it but…. I didn’t mean to do what I did all those years ago, I didn’t mean to harm her or her people.” His grey eyes turned solemn and he looked down, Lya recognizes that expression. The feeling of regret. “I wanted to see her, even if it’s just for a while,” his voice turned a bit hoarse, but she couldn’t tell is he is about to cry.

His hand then trailed to his pocket and fished out something, then he handed it to her, “This belongs to her, she left it behind when she went back to Essos.”

Lya took the object in his hand. It is the sigil of Targaryen, it looks a bit rusty but otherwise, still in great shape. The three-headed dragon still scaling as firm as ever.

“Although King’s Landing may look like it’s ruled by Starks, they remember that a Dragon rules over the wolves,” he told her gently, “That sigil, helped me remember that I am still a Targaryen. But most of all, it reminded me of your mother, and the mistake I did to her.”

“And that is?” She looked up to him. She needed to be sure what he meant of that mistake, because if he is certain that he wants to reconcile with her mother, then he has to mean it. Especially, lucky for him, her mother isn’t seeing anyone.

“Letting her go,” he admitted finally while looking at her. His grey eyes looked at her with love and care, the same way her Muna did to her. “And now, knowing that you both are my children, it seems that I may need to replan the purpose of my visit. For the sake of us all.”

She smiled at his determination. It seems that he really means it, she cannot find a hint of a lie in him, and that his story seems to be right. “So….. what now?”

She caught a hint of shock in him when she said that, but he seems to get ahold of himself, “Well,” he rubbed the back of his head, “Honestly, I’m not sure myself. Initially, I really thought that she is married to someone, and I was here to only tell her that if she needs allies, Westeros will be ready to help her.”

Lya couldn’t help but laugh at his statement. Now that she has seen him, she knows where her dumb elder brother got his dumbfound reactions.

“What’s so funny?” her father asked.

“No, it’s just,” she is trying to calm herself down, “You are just like Rhaegar. He never really thought things through and just goes with the flow, and most of the time, it got him into trouble. I can now see the parallels of you two,” she giggled.

Her father chuckled at her comment, losing the tension they had earlier again. “I get that a lot.”

There is a familiar warmth in him, something that she felt that shouldn’t be coming from someone she just met. But she felt it somehow, that connection between them. She couldn’t find any reason for him to lie.

Then, she felt his hand tucking some of her hair behind her ears, she didn’t realize that he scooted nearer to her. But somehow, she didn’t feel scared anymore. “And look at you, Lyanna,” he said to her lovingly, “You’ve grown up to be a fine young lady, beautiful and smart,” he softly said and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’m certain she’s very proud of you and your brother.”

At that moment, something clicked in her. She doesn’t know why, but when he said that, she launches herself to him, embracing him. She can feel his shock at first, but returned anyway. Lya didn’t feel scared at all with him, for she can feel that he is telling her the truth. “She’d be proud of you, too.”

She felt him stiffen at that mention, then she felt him kissing the side of her head, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you all.”

“You’re here now,” she nuzzled at his shoulder. If Rhaegar or her mother is here, they’d probably tell her how weak she is to fall for a story. But, being born with the ability to warg, she knows it when someone is telling the truth.

And what her father just told her IS the truth. Why else would Kinvara allow him to stay anyway?

She had seen in studies and children running to their fathers. Everytime she sees them, she felt that missing piece in her heart still empty as ever. She would’ve love to have a father, someone who can mentor her, and protect the family from all the bad political parties that she, her mother, and Rhae had to face every day. Sure, she has an army and a strong hold, but the family needs the head.

Earlier, she told him how her mother didn’t need someone, but the truth is, she really does need one. No one can understand the situation she went through better than a King, who happens to be her father.

At that moment, Lya knew what she had to do. She must help her father win back their trust. Even if it means that she might get scolded tonight.

Unbeknownst to the father and daughter, the very person Lya needs to convince is right at the top of the stairs, watching them. She’s with Ser Connington.

Dany saw her daughter’s interaction. She knew that her daughter is a forgiving person, just like her father. Because of that, she fears that it could be her undoing.

The mighty mother of dragons sighed. She turned to Ser Connington, “Keep her safe,” the old warrior simply nodded. And at that, she left him so that she can prepare another meeting.


	4. To Be or Not To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk between friends before the real ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 14 Nov 2020

The day went by fast and evening arrived. The Dragon family had supper in their usual dining hall, just the three of them while Missandei stood outside the door if they need anything. They sat in a circle on the table, just facing one another. A quality family time.

Sometimes

Dany preferred this kind of gathering rather than the political meetings, it is the time when she can be herself…..somewhat.

“How are your lessons today, Lya? Rhae?” the Mother of Dragons asked her twins.

Her son looked down on his roast beef and played around with it, “The usual,” he answered first with a grumble, “Nothing new.”

“It’s fine, Muna,” her daughter calmly answered, “We are advancing to the market sections.”

“That is good to hear,” Dany smiled at her daughter before turning to her son, “I hope you were paying attention well, my son.”

“I was Muna,” she can hear the irritation in his tone. He is very vocal when it comes to something he dislikes, this one is no different.

“Alright, so how is your day then?” She changed the subject so that her son won’t say grumpily.

Rhaegar straightened his back, “I was training with Daario and Greyworm again.”

“Hmmm, so I’ve heard,” she commented, “Daario told me that you lack focus.”

“In my defense, Muna,” he smirked, “I came back from a godforsaken lesson, I had to readjust my mind.”

“I’m certain you did,” Dany sipped her wine, “But do not neglect your studies, young man. This is for your own good.”

“But can’t I do what you do? I can show you how I can rule with you, then you can tell that I am ready,” her son reasons with her.

She strokes his hair, “As much as I want to, love, you are still too young join me.”

He began to protest, “But you were about our age when you had to lead.”

“Because I had no other choice, Rhaegar,” she explained, “Would that I have the opportunity you have now, maybe I could avoid mistakes I had done in the past. Be patient, alright? You’ll be able to join me soon.”

He sighed, “Yes, Muna.”

Dany smiled at him, she can see so much of her in him. The ambition, the spirit, and energy. But, like any young person, he can be brash sometimes. Was she like him back then? She wondered if Drogo saw her like him all those years ago.

She then glances towards her daughter on her left, who is silent for quite a while. Her daughter is the total opposite of them both, very calm and silent. But her being this silent is a whole new level. “And what about you Lya, how was your day?”

Her daughter smiled sheepishly at her, “It’s fine, Muna,” then she returned to her food without looking at her again.

The Mother of Dragon knew she was hiding something from her, but she knows what it is. Lya is not the type of person who likes to talk back, the way her brother does. However, when she does get angry, it wasn’t a sight to see. But overall, she can’t help but think of her father, she has his personality even though she has her appearance.

“Save it, Lya,” her son suddenly called out, “you were with Jon Snow this afternoon.”

Dany’s eyes widened at his sudden sharp statement, then she turned to her daughter, who is in a similar state as her. She stiffened at the mention before recovering quickly, “How did you know?”

“Uncle Jon told me,” he said, chewing on his food. Then his violet eyes looked straight at her sister’s smugly, “So, what were you both doing?”

Dany didn’t show any signs of disappointments or upset when her daughter’s eyes drifted to hers. She swallowed her food and braced herself, she sighed, “just talking,” she said calmly while resuming to her food, chewing on her sliced beef.

“That’s very assuring,” Rhaegar said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t give away anything that may compromise our position,” she said while eating. Dany noticed that she has become firmer now as of late. Was it because of the things she had learned or the things that had been happening as of late, she’s not sure.

“I don’t trust him,” he said.

“You haven’t even spoken to him yet.”

“I don’t have to.”

“Then that’s your problem, not mine. I speak to whomever I want,” she stated firmly, still eating.

“Even if it destroys our family?” Rhaegar spat. Dany stiffens at his words, it rang so much bell. His words brought her back to that dreadful day where her heart broke a million pieces.

And it wasn’t only her who was affected by his words. Lya slammed her eating utensils down the table, making Dany gasp at her sudden outburst, “What’s your problem?” the young princess raised her voice and her eyes are on fire.

Rhaegar sat back and crossed his arms, “You are speaking to someone who rules a nation that despises us. Am I not allowed to be suspicious?”

“Well, did you see him bringing a whole army to declare war?”

“Could be spying.”

“You have no right to judge the outside when you don’t know the inside,” she growled.

“Well, the last time we did that……”

“RHAEGAR! LYANNA! THAT’S ENOUGH!!” Dany raised her voice, startling both of the twins. It is normal to see them fight most of the time, but not during supper. And certainly not like this, “No matter what you two do around him, I will decide his fate,” then she turned to Lya, “And Lyanna, what were you doing speaking with him when we discussed already that I will be the one to speak with him?”

Lya stiffened, “I… I was with Rhaegal…. Then he came to me….to us.”

“And what did you both spoke of?” she demanded.

She pursed her lips, “Just…about his past…. When he met you…. and after you left Westeros.”

“And?” Dany wants to know what opinion she has developed regarding her true father.

“I…well… I just think that he deserves a chance to talk to you, to tell you everything” she admitted hesitantly, careful with her words, “You were busy, and he found me first before you, and…well….he wanted to speak with me…so I thought…well,” she looked up to her after she said that, “But Rhaegal was with me Muna, and I didn’t tell anything else about us, I swear. He only told me about his past.”

Dany was taken aback to what she just told her. Jon Snow, now, fighting his way to find her, and he admitted his regrets to her daughter? But… it could be a trap. She sighed, not wanting to argue further with her daughter, “Alright, now that you’ve spoken to him, I’ll be listening to what he has to say to me. He needs a good reason to why he’s here.”

“But Muna, he means well,” Lyanna tried to protest.

“Lya, just let me handle this, alright?” Dany reasons with her, “I know you’ve spoken to him, but as we have discussed yesterday and as your brother said, we don’t know if he is spying on us. We need to be more careful.”

Her daughter gave her a look of hurt. Her eyes looked down, “Yes, Muna.” And she resumed her food.

“Anyways,” Rhaegar, who had been silently watching them argue, spoke, “How was your meeting with those slave master, Muna? Do you need us to help you?”

Dany smiled at her son, “They are getting stubborn, so do be careful when you both walk around Meereen, alright?”

“So, what was is all about in that meeting?” he asked curiously as if the previous conversation never happened.

“It’s a long story, love,” she smiled at him, “and quite boring, you wouldn’t want to hear it.”

Rhaegar pouted, “Spoils,” and he resumed playing with his food.

Dany smiled at her mischievous son and turned to her daughter, who is silently eating her food with an expression on her face. She had seen that face before, her youngest child is holding back her anger. She understands that she is not the type of person who likes to debate, that’s why she’d gladly step back to avoid such fights, just like this one.

She truly understands her daughter’s intention. It was a good one, but also reckless. Then again, she’s just a child, not to mention, a child without a father. 

But the way Lya acts when she brought Jon up….it’s as if she really likes him. She doesn’t know what they’ve talked about, but she didn’t want to break her little girl’s heart as well. Then again, it’s for her family. She must decide what’s best for them, and what’s best for her.

* * *

Jon is watching the night city from the entrance of the pyramids. Although it’s rather a huge city, society is quite growing. Markets opening and people buying from them, small festivals are held, and a group of men and women just cheering for themselves with a mug at each of their hand outside taverns. It somewhat reminds him of Westeros.

To think that this city was once populated by slaves, now there seems to be none of those. Dany really made it happen. He wondered how those freedmen cope with their new lives.

Even Jon took quite a while to realize that he was King in the North, let alone becoming King of all Westeros.

Being King of Westeros is a whole different level. The pressure was heavier than becoming King in the North before he let Sansa manage that. If it weren’t for his dragon children, he would have long lost his mind.

His friends did support him and assisted him in every way possible, but none understood the decisions he had to make as King. Now, he really understands why a King needs a Queen and vice versa. The way to the top is a lonely journey.

How Dany managed to do all that without a King is beyond his understanding. Was she lonely like he was when she was crowned Queen of Meereen or the whole Essos? 

For him, if it weren’t for his dragon children, he isn’t sure how far he’ll be able to hold Westeros altogether. At the same price of being King, he had grown very distant with his family. Having a family to rule certain places wasn’t easy to cope, it made each other bitter (Though he’s not sure whether he can say the same with Bran), but Sansa did as she pleases. Arya, on the other hand, although she is married to Gendry, she is still the same wild girl he grew up with all those years ago. As for Bran, well, he only follows. All these politics and family matters had no choice but to intertwine, and it frustrates him.

That’s part of the reason why he is here as well. He hopes that maybe they can talk things through and leave the past in the past, then he hopes that she can show him the way to rule.

But what he didn’t expect is to apologize to not only Dany but her children. His children. Here, he hoped to escape family matter for a while, only to find another one. And this time, it’s his true family. Dany, Lyanna, and Rhaegar.

_She’d be proud of you too._

He thought back on the conversation he had with Lya. His daughter has a kind heart, and he is proud of her. She was so focused on him, listening carefully to his part. Dany raised her well on her own, how he wished he could be with her to raise their children.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is it the King of Westeros, Jon Snow, right in front of me?” a gruff voice rumbled at the back of him, making Jon startle from his thoughts and looked back.

There is a bulky middle-aged man looking at him with enthusiasm. At first, he thought it was Tormund, but his friend and Davos will be spending their nights on the ship for now. This bearded man has a Westerosi accent and facial, long black hair, and looks very muscular from his Essosi armors. He is grinning widely at him.

Jon blinked, “Forgive me, but do I know you?”

He hauled, “Of course not, boy! You were in your mother’s stomach when I last saw you.”

Jon’s eyes widened, “You…. know me?”

“Of course,” he stepped closer, now his appearance is clearer to Jon. As he got closer, Jon noted that he is taller than him. The Westerosi man then slaps his shoulder in a somewhat friendly way, “Look at you, my boy! Or should I call you, my King? By the Gods, Rhaegar, Lyanna. Your boy is a King!” That last sentence wasn’t meant for Jon as he laughed.

Who is this man?

The stranger began to notice his confusion and grinned again, “Ah yes, I know that face. Your father would often brood like that when he’s confused or lost in his mind. Even during council meetings, annoying yet charming I tell you. All those years ago, damn. I feel old.”

All those years ago….by his father’s side. Jon tries to put the pieces together, “Were you perhaps, a close friend of….”

“Close?? Nooo,” the man interrupted him with a growl, “we were brothers, my boy. Before, of course, his father had to strip me off my title and exile me to rot here.”

 _Before he was exiled……could he be…._ Jon’s eyes widened, “Ser Jon Connington?”

The man raises his arms, “Ahh, so you’ve heard of me. Good, that makes introduction simpler. But… no matter, a King is King,” he then bowed, “I am Ser Jon Connington, Your Grace. I serve under Daenerys Targaryen as her knight,” then he looks up to him, “And maybe soon, you too.”

Jon was taken aback, but he’s not sure whether he’s shocked that he is still alive after all these years or from what he just said. But he decided to maintain his courtesy, “Ser Jon Connington, it is an honor to finally meet you.”

“The honor is all mine, your Grace. I had hoped to see you soon, but I serve under Queen Daenerys. So, going to Westeros was a little challenging for me when the Queen needs all the support she can get here. Especially with those two babes.”

Jon pursed his lips, he could guess where he is going. He had never felt this much guilt in him, “I’m glad you were here for her.”

“And of course, I know of the twin’s father,” that made Jon face him with wide eyes, but Ser Connington only gave him a sad smile, “I know it wasn’t easy for you, lad. Yesterday, you were a bastard of the North, the next you are king. I’d be as shocked as you are.”

“I…” he stuttered.

“Wait, save it,” the once exiled knight put up his hand, “Let’s talk this over in a tavern, shall we? I know the best mead of Essos, it’s to die for!”

Jon is surprised of his enthusiasm. And he is grateful that he understood his past action, though Jon is certain that he was disappointed when he first heard it. But this man didn’t show any disgust or upset to him.

He nodded his head, “Aye, lead the way, Ser Connington.”

* * *

“You seem rather tensed, Your Grace,” Missandei pointed out while putting away her evening clothes.

Dany clenched her jaws, her trusty translator and friend have been very close that she can tell whatever is bothering her. She had grown used to see nearly all her emotions, in another world, they could have been sisters.

“Would you like me to warm the bath tub for you? It should help you relax after a long day,” she added.

The Dragon Queen sat on the bed, “That won’t be necessary, thank you, Missandei.”

“Your Grace, I have served you for a long time, you can tell me anything,” her Hand said. It’s true, most people serving under her wouldn’t simply say this, but her dear friend does. She is more of her sister than her servant. But then again, she works under her.

Missandei stood next to her, “Is this about the princess?”

 _Spot on,_ Dany thought. She sighed and nodded, “We were loud, weren’t we?”

“Not at all, Your Grace, not as loud as your council meetings,” she joked.

Dany smiled at Missandei’s attempt to make her feel better, but it still didn’t erase the fact that she heard their entire conversation. She rubbed her temple with both of her hands, “What am I going to do with her?”

“Princess Lyanna is smart, My Queen. She has dealt with your temper together with her brother’s combined, I’m sure she can handle it well.”

Dany stared at the empty ground and clasped her hands, “But this conversation is different, we were speaking about her father. Their father,” she softly said, “While Rhaegar wants nothing to do with him, Lyanna seems to have a liking to him.”

“Yes, My Queen,” she heard her agree.

“I can’t protect them both without breaking one of their hearts,” Dany said, “They have been growing up fatherless for their whole lives.”

“Ser Connington seems to help fill that role though,” Missandei pointed out, “I believe they both see him as a father too.”

“Except that he is with me most of the time as my advisor just like Ser Barristan once did,” Dany added. She missed her old knight, her kind and gentle guard, who told her so much of the family she never knew. How she wished he can see her and her children.

“What do you want, My Queen?” her Hand asked.

Dany lifted her head to face her, only Missandei can simply say like that when they are both alone. But it still caught her off guard, making her eyes widen.

But Missandei continues, “Clearly, the root of the debate you had with the prince and princess was Jon Snow. So what do you want to do with him?”

She looked down again, “I’m not certain,” she confessed, “He just suddenly appeared after such a long time. And as you know too, we parted ways in bad terms. All those years ago, I swore I didn’t want to meet him again.”

“But the twins deserve to know who their father is,” she said.

“They haven’t spoken much about him before he arrived here,” Dany tried to deflect.

“My Queen, I have seen the young prince and princess growing up with you. They have good hearts, and I am certain that they know that you didn’t want to speak a lot about him. That may be the reason why they didn’t bring it up again, they too want to protect you.”

She smiled at that statement, “I fear that they grew up too fast.”

“It felt like yesterday when they were just babes, weren’t they?” Missandei happily said, breaking the tension.

“Yes, I wish they stayed that way,” Dany confessed, remembering the day she carried her twins in her arms. They were so tiny and adorable. That day, she also wished Jon was there to see what they both made from their love. But the disgusted look he gave her shattered her heart, if he doesn’t want her, who is to say that he would accept the twins?

And now he is here, and he knows about them. Dany covered her face and rubbed her eyes with her palms, “What am I going to do with him?”

“Maybe you should talk to the princess,” Missandei suggested, “I could see she wanted to say so much about him to you, but she hates to make you upset.”

She nodded. It’s true, her daughter is so patient and gentle, and she rarely loses her temper unless when her brother annoys her.

Dany smiled at that thought, she loved how her twins are always keeping each other sane. However, with Jon Snow’s arrival, things will be entirely different. Now, she can feel that they both will be fighting over their own beliefs, and not over usual annoyance.

But Lyanna’s kindness is something she feared as well. She’s just too kind, she’s afraid that what happened to her in the past will happen to her daughter too. Manipulated, used, alone, Dany had been through all those and it wasn’t a pleasant journey even though it helped her come this far. She swore that she won’t let her feel that way too.

“I probably should,” she finally said.

“And what about Jon Snow?” Missandei asked again.

“What about Jon Snow?” Dany quirked her eyebrow up, wanting to know where her Hand is getting into.

“If Lyanna wants him back, do you want him back too?”

“I….” she stutters, she couldn’t give her a proper answer. Deep down, she does.

But memories of his disgusted face at her came back again, and that memory haunts her. The day she decided to leave Westeros for good, he didn’t fight for her. He decided to abandon her entirely after sacrificing so much for the North, even to poor Rhaegal, with whom he managed to bond over a short period of time.

After realizing that he and his people want nothing to do with her, she knew that she had to take it upon herself to raise the twins.

Being an only parent was difficult. If it weren’t for Missandei and Ser Connington, she would have probably lost her mind already. She felt incredibly exhausted to be a mother and a queen at the same time. She has no king beside her to help rule a whole nation, and she has no husband to watch over the children while she is queen. That became a side effect up to this day for the twins.

Not only did they grow up too fast, she felt that they didn’t have proper mentors to guide them. They have grown up used to her that they now have the courage to ignore her. Was it because she didn’t spend enough time with her or they grown used to her, she can’t say.

Rhaegar may be strong and is already showing her his courage and potential to be a leader, but his time spent with Daario feared her. While he may be a good swordsman, he is not a proper leader. He is too proud, and responsibility is something that he’s not entirely good at, not to mention, he does as he pleases, not thinking about others. Daario is slowly influencing him. Today’s debate with his sister showed that much already. And whenever she brought up that he shouldn’t spend too much time with Daario, he’d brush her off.

Lyanna was no different. She may be silent and calm, but she knows her insides are eating her out. Dany had seen that she grew up to have the personality of her father, which made her heartache. Whenever something is not in her favor, she would often withdraw. Dany had tried to get her to speak up more often, but there is little progress to that. She has the compassion of a leader, that’s why speaking to her is the most pleasant, but she lacked the courage to fight for what she believes in like her brother, which terrifies her even more. Again, today’s debate where she didn’t reason to her spoke that much. Someone had to ask her privately, that’s when she’ll reveal her thoughts.

It’s the more reason for them to need a father. And their father just had to be the person who pushed her away 11 years ago.

Now that Jon Snow is here, and it seems that he is already winning Lyanna’s heart, she’s not quite ready to accept him just yet.

“Well?” so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t know how long she had stayed silent until Missandei called her. “Speak to him, my Queen. It has been more than 10 years, but even you haven’t changed to be a great Queen. And the last time we met Jon Snow, he does have a good heart. I don’t believe that he would come here for power.”

“You never know,” she slyly warned.

“It’s a small risk, but as you told your children if you look back, you are lost. But he’s here now and ignoring him doesn’t seem to make him go away. I believe that he has changed for the better, now that he is King.”

“It’s just been one day, Missandei,” she laughed a bit.

She smiled at her, “As you said, you never know.” She then looked out the window, “It’s getting late, Your Grace. Best you rest so that you can be prepared for tomorrow,” Missandei grabbed her Queen’s used clothes and went to the door.

“Thank you Missandei,” Dany said. She truly is a good friend.

Her Hand smiled at her, “Have a good rest, my Queen.” And she closed the door behind her and left Dany to her own thoughts.

The Mother of Dragons plopped down her mattress and sighed. She stared at the empty ceiling. How will she face Jon Snow tomorrow?

* * *

Both men went to the nearest tavern. Thankfully, no one really knows Jon, so the majority of the time, he was ignored. And Jon also wore Essosi clothing that Davos managed to buy for him, a simple tunic. This way, blending in with the folks is simpler.

He figured that the temperature of Westeros and Essos would be quite different, and he is quite right. Jon was glad that he took his Hand’s advice, that old man really knows what he’s doing and the closest person to a father.

Jon and Ser Connington sat at the most private section of the tavern, leaving them both to speak whatever they want, however they please. The knight took grabbed his mug and raised it up, “So, what brings you here to Essos, Jon?”

Jon took a sip of his mead, “I wanted to visit Dany,” he slipped. _Damn,_ he’s not even drunk yet, and he gave away his position by telling him her nickname.

But Ser Connington made no comment about it, “Ahh, you wanted to see her, I see. Or so I’ve heard,” he gulped down his mead.

“Aye, I was hoping to come earlier, but Westeros was a mess. I had to help the people and fix the damage Cersei did to the realm,” he answered.

“Spoken like a true King,” he raised his mug again, “Would that I could see them crown you as one.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he groaned, he never wanted to be King but the people chose him to be one just as they did to be a Lord Commander all those years ago.

“And how did you manage to keep that god-forsaken nation together? Not that I hate it, but it was a true mess the last I was there. Not sure now. Come, tell me, my boy. We have all night,” he insisted.

Jon smiled. At least not all the people of Esssos hates him. He silently thanked his father for having a good relationship with this man, maybe he can talk his way for him to get to Dany.

So, the entire hour, Jon told everything to his father’s best friend. He told the same thing he told to his daughter, ensuring that everything is clear, and why he chose this time to visit Dany.

Ser Connington listened carefully, he was really absorbed in his tale. He didn’t interrupt him, rather he listened thoroughly. He didn’t drink much as Jon told his story, which is good, so then he won’t forget what he just said.

Once his tale finished, the knight hummed, “Well, I’ll be damned. If it weren’t for your dragons, Westeros wouldn’t even bother to listen to you, especially with the name you chose to keep,” he gulped his drink finally, “Must be tough to rule on your own after a damn wife.”

Jon sat back, “Aye,” he said softly, then shook his head, “Now enough about me, what about you? How the bloody hell are you still alive all this time?”

The knight grinned and told his part. He told him how he was found by people from beyond the red waste, who called themselves the Ninjas. He left Essos to be in another far country and trained there, to help whoever is left worthy to serve. Their clans aren’t simple, for their trainings were tougher than when he was a knight for Prince Rhaegar, or maybe because age was getting to him. While being in Essos, he had heard news about the rise of Daenerys Targaryen at Essos. The fact there is still a last living Dragon drove him to complete his training. By the time he finished his training, he sailed to Essos, only to find her sailing to Westeros already. He thought about catching up with her before he ran into a priest name Kinvara. Somehow, she knew of him and brought him to Meereen.

Jon furrowed his brows, why are the red women here more helpful than the one in Westeros?

Ser Connington continued his tale. He waited for Daenerys with Daario and Kinvara, only to find her giving up hope on Westeros. He didn’t understand why at first until he found out that she was with child.

“You should’ve seen her, Jon. It’s like she’s carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder, even when she’s carrying her children. Your children,” he said, “She was doing her duty as both a mother and queen.”

That same guilt came back again, a stab to his heart. He cursed himself for not being there for her, for not stopping her to leave, or lacking the courage for her. That day will forever haunt him even more now that he knows her part. But he guessed that there is still more to tell from her. She’s strong, maybe stronger than he’ll ever be.

“She was upset when she came back….was she?” Jon had to know, he needs to know how much she has suffered after what he did. It’s a small price to pay to be able to understand her.

He shook his head, “Like I said, she needed all the help she can get. Especially when she lost one of her dragons and her dear friend, Ser Jorah. A tragedy.” And gulped down his mead.

 _The dragons are the only children I could ever have._ Her voice rang to him again after all this time.

Jon balled his fist, “I first came here…. Hoping to repair our relationship, that maybe…. She had found someone better than me, and happy. I want her to know that this time, she’ll have my full support, and if she doesn’t want to see me again, I’ll respect that…” he confessed, “But…. Seeing her…. And her twins… Lyanna and Rhaegar… I….”

“You are unsure?” the knight finished for him.

He looked down and nodded. Jon suddenly felt like a child caught stealing sweets. Not only did he feel guilty, but he is afraid.

At first, he was trying to get used to the idea of seeing her with another man, but after seeing her together with his children, he cannot accept that concept again. He can’t picture her with another man who will father his children. Lyanna somewhat accept him, but he hasn’t told the truth about what happened to Viserion was indirect because of him too. Experience taught him that all truth will uncover themselves sooner or later, he was a living proof of it. The lost son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

“Well,” Ser Connington ran his hand through his hair, “Somehow, things will fall to its pieces, just so long as you know what to do.”

“That’s quite difficult even when you don’t know what to do yet,” Jon grumbled.

“Ah, knowing the Targaryens, I know you will find a way eventually,” he chuckled, “Somehow after 11 years, are you going to tell me that you suddenly thought of coming for Daenerys? No, I wouldn’t call that coincidence, nor fate.”

Jon quirked an eyebrow up, “So what would you have called it, Ser Connington?”

He gave him a warm smile, “Destiny, Jon Snow. Destiny’s Union.”


	5. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 24 November 2020
> 
> And no, I'm still not giving up on this fic yet. The lack of posting was because I've been wrestling and struggling on how the story goes because I changed a few outline but still following the purpose.
> 
> Thanks for everyone's previous feedbacks, I got to rewrite and review how it'll go.
> 
> Thanks PlutoWasRobbed for having an intense discussion to help me find the flaws. Based from the discussion, this is how it goes. Though I'm sure there will be more questions to answer, but if I reveal everything, I'm risking the whole plot of it.
> 
> So here it is.

* * *

_When morning came, Lya can feel something different. Opening her eyes, she slowly blinked. She's not in her room. The floor rocks left and right gently, and she can see the clear blue sky waking from the dark._

_She tried to stand up, only to realize that she is on all fours. A long snout sticks out from her, and her body all covered with fur thick fur. It's so hot wearing all these layers of fluff, even when the sun isn't up yet._

_Suddenly, her body moved on its own, tongue lolling out, and she is filled with joy and happiness somehow. It scratched her ear with its back leg and the body stretched front, pawing onto the wooden floor. Her sense of hearing seems to amplify, and she can hear the waves rolling._

_I'm a dog on a ship, Lya realized. It's not her first time to suddenly warg into an animal, though it only happened twice with the same creature. Her last warg was with Rhaegal, and that was when she was very young. That was how she was able to bond with the green dragon. Long ago, she felt that her brother had found a rider, but for some reason, he or she is gone. Now, she bonded with her brother._

_This time, with this dog, something new, for some reason, she felt that same connection she had with Rhaegal._

_The dog suddenly bounded out of the ship, running at full speed._

" _Oy! Greywind! Where are you going? Come back!" Someone shouted, it sounded like a grown man, and she guesses that Greywind is the dog she's in._

_But the dog ignored the call and leaped out of the ship. She can feel that the dog knows where it's going. It bounded with full speed, slipping from human to human, its eyes looking straight to the pyramids._

Lya snapped her eyes open. She looked around and realized that she's back in her room. The young dragonwolf groaned and sat up, that dream felt so real. Or is it a dream? The connection felt so real. She looked out the window, the sun is beginning to rise, just like in her dream. What could it mean? The last thing she remembered is that the dog is on its way here, but how did it know where to find her?

This dog must be special if she were to be able to warg into him.

She needs to find this dog. The young princess leaped out of her bed and changed into a red tunic and brown trousers. Then she grabbed her hood and put it on, the last thing she wants is people noticing her. She grabbed her rapier from her wardrobe and sheath the elegant weapon, she doesn't want to bring it but one can't be too careful.

Once she's done, she snuck out of her room and out the pyramids. So far, she managed to slip past the guards, just like how Ser Connington taught her. Normally, her old mentor would've caught her if he's awake by now, but thankfully he is not up yet. Most of the people here are still preparing for the day or still sleeping, so sneaking out shouldn't be a problem.

Except for one person.

She was nearing the gate entrance when a snarky voice came out of nowhere.

"You are up early, mandia," a sarcastic voice called out to her, making her halt. No one would ever pull that kind of irritating tone besides her own irritating brother.

Lya rolled her eyes and turned to Rhaegar, who is sitting on a nearby battlement. He is wearing his usual tunic and breeches with a small addition of shoulder plates, his alternative short sword hung on his belt.

"Good morning to you too," she grumbled, "What are you doing this early?"

"I have morning reports to give to Ser Connington, remember?"

She cursed under her breathe, forgetting that today is his turn for morning reports, "Right."

"And you?" he swiftly jumped down and walks to her, "You wouldn't come out this early if it weren't for morning lessons."

"None of your business," she simply said and turned away from him.

Only for Rhaegar to quickly jump right in front of her, "What's the hurry? Let's break our fast together?" he toyed with her.

"That can wait," she tried to take a different direction, but her brother keeps blocking her way, "Would you please move?" she growled.

"Where are you going? You know we need to be more careful ever since those Westerosis are here."

"Might I remind you that he is still our father."

"Who came to our lives 10 years later," he shot back.

The young princess sighed, if they argue any further, she won't be able to go find her objective. And the sun is already beginning to rise. Knowing her constant arguments with her big brother, most of the time, it goes nowhere and someone else had to be the one to stop them. As for this case, she had to bargain with him.

She crossed her arms, "Fine, how about you come with me so that you can reassure my safety."

"What am I? Your guard dog?" Rhae muttered, "I have morning patrols, not accompanying you for site seeing."

"I promise you, it'll be quick," she reassured him.

Her brother looked up a moment and shrugged, "Fine," then he gave her way.

As they walked further in silence, finding themselves at the city Rhaegar began to feel curious, "So…. What brings you up here so early? Is this about the conversation we had at dinner?" His hands at his back, observing their surroundings.

She shook her head, "Nothing about that, don't worry."

He raised his brows, "Alright, what's the special occasion today?"

She sighed, "Remember when I told you that I can see through the eyes of Rhaegal?"

"And?"

"Well….." she was about to answer when she heard distressed yelps and some struggling shouts. The twins turned to the direction of the struggles, coming from another street direction. They looked at each other for a while and ran to that source.

When they arrived, they found something unusual. A boy somewhat looks like their age, and a grey wolf, but he doesn't look like he owns the dog, for the wolf's neck is tied with a rope, being pulled by the boy. The boy wore a simple white tunic and brown breeches with shoulder plates, and a sword hung around his shoulder. His facial appearance doesn't look like he is from around here.

"Come on, Greywind. We need to get back," the boy grunted, but the wolf only whimpered and growled, doing its best to back away.

 _Greywind?_ Lya blinked, that's the name of the dog in her dreams! Could this be the dog? She walked a bit forward, "Greywind?"

The boy and the wolf turned, they heard her. The young man looked somewhat shocked as he furrowed his brows. He must've been caught off-guard that the fact that she knows the wolf's name, for the dog managed to pull free from his grasp, "Hey, Greywind!" as the wolf pulled free, it sends the boy tumbling to the ground.

But the wolf ignored him and ran towards Lya, its tongue lolling out and tail wagging. The rope around its neck is still there.

Rhaegar furrowed his brow, "This one?"

Lya pursed her lips, "I think so," she crouched to its eye level and raised her hand, "Hello, boy."

The wolf sniffed at the given hand for a while before licking it. She smiled and placed her hand at the back of its ear, scratching it. She giggled and moved her hand to the rope, testing the bond.

"Hey! That was hard to put on him!" the stranger's voice called out.

The twins turned to the boy in front of them, he strides towards them looking very frustrated. Up close, she can see that he looks rather very young like their age, and he has blue eyes and golden hair. Lya wondered if this is the man in her dreams as well, but his voice sounds very different.

What she didn't expect is that he pulled his sword out, "Release the dog." His sword shines brightly.

Lya immediately stood up and was about to pull out hers when Rhaegar beats her to it. He pulled his sword out and raised it up to his eye level, "Careful, boy. You don't know what you're doing."

But the boy didn't care and stayed at his stance, "You are a boy, yourself. Now, give me back my wolf."

"And why should we?" Lya asks him back, "Clearly he's not yours judging by the way you treated him."

"Let's just say, he belongs to someone I work with."

"That's what the hunters told me last week," Rhaegar blurted.

"So, you are the hunters?"

"Do I look like one?"

"Very," and at that, he charged at him, raising his sword up. Rhaegar made Lya stay behind him, and he block his view of her. The boy swings his sword down, but her brother easily blocked it. Lya backed away from them, keeping herself away from the stranger. Greywind followed her and barked at the fighting young adult, swinging their swords at each other. But her brother seems to deflect and dodged his attack easily, hardly ever swinging his sword.

"Rhae, stop it!" she shouted.

"How can I when he won't?" he shouted back but without turning back from his opponent. Rhaegar managed to kick him flat on the chest to back him away, making the stranger tumble to the ground.

Before he can recover his stance, her brother pointed his sword at his chest, preventing him from moving.

Lya panicked if her brother is going to skewer the boy, "Rhae, let's just leave him be and we'll go back."

The young prince didn't turn to her, "Not unless I know that he will too."

"Prince Rhaegar, you can lower your sword now." A gentle and strong voice came from behind them, making Lya turn back.

It's Jon Snow!

He is dressed in the same attire he wore when he first came here, with the mark of a wolf's head on his chest plate. She felt relieved that he is here.

"Your Grace," the golden-haired boy stuttered slowly, relieved to see him too. Lya turned to him, who is this person?

Her father walked towards them, "My Prince, you can let go of him. I can assure you that he is not the enemy."

"Not the enemy?" Rhaegar barked in disbelief, glancing at him then back at the boy, still cautious at him, "This one attacked us for no reason!"

"He had your wolf, your Grace!" the boy explained.

 _Greywind is Jon's?_ And how dare he thinks of them that way! Lya looked at the wolf, who is sitting beside her. This wolf belonged to her father, a Stark with a sigil of their house. Is that the reason why she can see through the eyes of Greywind?

The wolf barked at him, then he padded around Lya and sat in front of her, tongue still lolling out. She can't help but smile at his action and patted his head.

Jon chuckled at their interaction. If only he can introduce him when she is but a girl, what a sight would that be, he thought. Then he turned back to the boys, "Whatever you heard about Essosi people back in Westeros are just talks, Jared. They are not our enemy, you may drop your sword now, son."

 _Son,_ the way he said that to him hits the pang of longing inside her. To have a father in her life. Who is this man to this boy?

"I… As you say, Your Grace," the boy, Jared, stuttered and looked down, then he sheathed his sword.

"JARED!"

Another shout came from their front and behind Jared, a group of men, about five, are approaching them. As they got closer, Lya can see that they are not her mother's men nor bearing the appearance of Essosi people. These men are foreigners like her father.

A golden-haired man in the group jogged to the boy, "You alright, son?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, Father. I'm fine."

He nodded, then turned to the twins with an angry glare, making Lya shudder, "Is this the boy who attacked you?"

Her brother gritted his teeth and placed his hand on the pomell of his sword again, preparing for anything coming.

But their father stepped right in front of them, "Peace, Ser Jaime. There seems to be a misunderstanding. But as of now, they are not the enemy."

"But they are hunters!" Jared exclaimed.

"They are the prince and princess of these lands, son and daughter of Queen Daenerys Targaryen herself. Do please watch your tongue, boy," Jon finally stated firmly.

At the mention of her name, they all froze. Even by-passers paused and looked at them, there were murmurs but all Lya can catch is her mother's name. So much for keeping herself hidden.

There is no use in hiding anymore, her father blew her cover. But either it's for the best or not, it's better than to not let her father think that he's lying. She pulled her hood down, finally revealing her silver hair, the same color as her mother and probably, the one and only family who has that trait.

Her father's men all gasped at the reveal, even the by-passers. The man, whom Jon called Ser Jaime, stared at the twins at his remark and his green eyes widened. Then for some reason, he immediately bends his knee to the ground, "My Lady," he said.

The rest then followed, kneeling to the ground, even his son.

She blinked, then she turned to her brother, who is as shocked as her. He too turned to her, confused on how to react to this. Even she doesn't know what to do. She never thought that her mother's name could cause so much…. Fear? Respect? She can't tell.

The by-passers around them noticed their presence as well. Some bowed and knelt, but the ones that didn't try approaching them, as if wanting something from them. They are either walking to them or shouting at them, demanding to know where her mother is. Knowing her mother's years reign, most agrees with her. But there are others who either question her ability to rule or demand when she will finish her tasks and the hair at the back of her neck rises.

Lya placed her hand at the pomell of her sword, preparing for any sudden attack. Her brother got to her side and Greywind got in front of the twins and snarled at the approaching locals. Jon's men began to rise, and he himself got to their side quickly.

"Ser Jaime, please do cover for us while we head back to the pyramids. But do not kill anyone," her father commanded.

"At once, Your Grace," the older golden-haired knight bowed and barks out commands to his men. They all then stand to their position in a circle, making a barrier at the family, and pulled out their swords, pointing at the locals that are approaching them. The locals began to walk slowly or stunned at their place, but still tried to get past them.

Rhaegar turned to him, "We don't need your help," he reassured him in a rather rude way.

"Rhae," she tried to protest.

"As of now, we are outnumbered," Jon said to him, "It's best we stay together. I don't believe these men are friendly now."

Her brother was about to say something else again when something hits him on the shoulder with a loud bash. Rhaegar yelped in pain and staggered back, holding his injured shoulder.

"LEKIA!" Lya screamed, holding her brother's hurt arm.

"Shit, we need to leave," Jon cursed. He immediately tried to hold Rhae's other shoulder.

But he shrugged him away, glaring daggers at him, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Rhae, stop this, we need his help," Lya tried to make him see sense, squeezing his arm to calm him down. After all his help, how could her brother just regard him like that?

But Jon only chuckled nervously, "You can hate me later, but now, I am going to have to escort you both out of here before your mother demands for my head. Without my men, I cannot guarantee your safety, not while you are injured like this."

He wanted to protest again but she knew that he knew that he was being logical. Her brother gritted his teeth and reluctantly nodded.

"Good," then he turned to her, "Lyanna, will you do the honors to lead the way?"

She nodded and holds her brother's arm to lead them. Jon placed his hand at Rhaegar's back and helped lead them out of here, protecting them from any other sudden attacks. Greywind closely followed her, snarling at any approaching men, and her father's men also followed them, never breaking their formation to protect the dragon family from the hostile men, who are creating quite a commotion and loud shouts. She could've sworn that her mother might be able to hear them from here, and it's not something that she wants her to know.

But she wished to soon.

By the time they are nearing the pyramids, a familiar loud bellow echoed the lands before it is followed by another angry roar, freezing everyone, including the twins. Usually, she is used to the dragons roaring at random places, but this roar is more of a threatening one. And the dragons will only let out this roar if her mother is with them.

Rhaegar stood straighter and sighed, "You're in for treat, Lya mandia."

"Shut up."

From the skies, Drogon and Rhaegar circled around them. Their shadows passing by them, and they are getting closer.

At the front, she can hear sounds of marching footsteps. When she looks ahead, she sees Greyworm at the front, leading the unsullied. They are coming towards them very fast.

But as they come up to them, the unsullied strides between her brother and Jon, separating him and her from Jon by force. The soldiers stood between the twins and him now, pointing their spears at the Westerosis and the locals.

"Wait!" Lya shouted.

Greyworm then appeared before the twins, "Ñuha dārilaros, ñuha dārilaros, issi jeme ōdrikagon (My Prince, my princess, are you hurt)?"

They shook their heads, Rhaegar then straightened himself, finding his composure, "Kessa, yn…."

The ground shook, notifying the presence of the Dragon Queen. The locals began backing away, dispersing themselves slowly. Drogon and Rhaegal let out a mighty roar, terrifying them. Some began running away, but the others fell to the ground and kneel.

Lya looked at her brothers, Rhegal thumped his way and stood in front of Drogon and he eyed every single one of them. He is making sure that no one dares to come closer to his family.

Greywind barked beside her, tongue lolling out and tail wagging. His yellow eyes shine at the sight of the dragons, which shocked Lya. She had never heard of dragons interacting with other animals, but this wolf seems to have interacted with one.

In front of them, Drogon lowered himself to the ground, helping their mother to dismount him. At the sight of her, Lya gulped. She'll definitely question her on why she's here again, especially with Jon snow again.

Their mother walks towards Lya and Rhae, her back straight and her face is unreadable. She swallowed and steeled herself, her mother can be unpredictable sometimes and for this case, she doesn't know if her mother is angry or worried about them, especially after their heated conversation last night.

She then felt something wet touching her hand, seeing that it's her father's wolf giving her comfort. She scratched behind his ear, "Thank you, boy." Then she turned back to face her mother.

"Rhaegar, Lyanna, are you hurt?" their mother asked softly.

They nodded, "Yes, Muna, we are fine, but Rhaegar…." Lya trailed off. Luckily, Rhaegar didn't say anything snarky.

Then she crossed her arms, "What do you think you both are doing? Greyworm's scouts spotted you both from a distance with men who are not one of us," at that last sentence, she turned to Jon Snow with a glare. Lya is afraid that she might cast him away.

"Wait, Muna, it's not their fault, I left on my own," she protested.

"What were you doing on your own?"

"No, Rhaegar was with me."

"Don't bring me into this, mandia. You made me join," her brother was about to cross his arms, but immediately flinched, wincing at the last injury he had.

Her mother noticed this, "Rhaegar, what happened?"

"Someone threw a stone at me," he grumbled, "But it's fine, it'll heal soon."

She sighed, "Lyanna, take your brother inside, do not go outside until I come back," then she turned to the men of Westeros.

Lya panicked, what is she going to do with Jon Snow? They never spoke about casting him away, but she needs ensure that her mother is being reasonable. "Wait, Muna, they did nothing to us. They helped us come back here."

"I do not want you to talk to them…."

"But they…"

"Calm down, Lya. I will only speak with Jon Snow," she finally revealed, "Just as I promise you last night."

She blinked at her mother's statements, is she finally considering what she herself thought of? Lya shifted where she stood, "Oh, umm."

"It's fine, sweetling," then she kissed the top of her head, "I'll let you know what I think, but as of now, bring your brother inside."

"I can bring myself in, thank you, Muna," Rhaegar chimed, "It's you I'm worried about with _him,"_ he glared at Jon, but their father doesn't look like he's fazed.

Their mother chuckled, "Drogon will accompany me to keep me safe, I can assure you that."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," their silver mother laughed, "Just go now, both of you. Lyanna, please take your brother in."

Lya felt a surge of joy in her. Could this be it? The day when they both can forgive each other and be a whole family? She had dreams of one day having a father, someone who can stand beside her mother, someone who can teach sword fighting instead of that Daario, someone who can teach her the art of war. But most of all, someone who can love them all and be the head of their family. Her mother may be able to do that, but she definitely needs someone to do it together.

The daughter of the dragon and wolf smiled and kissed the side of her mother's head, "I'll see you later, Muna." Then she turned to Jon, the man was looking at them nervously. Who wouldn't at the presence of her mother anyway, but this may be different.

Lya gave him a small wave of encouragement to her father, to which he waves back, giving her a warm smile.

* * *

Jon finds himself nervous at the sight of Dany. Age did not wary her leadership role down, she was still able to bring this aura of fear and respect, even to his men.

The way she laughs and shows her concern towards her twins…..their twins, made his heart swell with love. Not only is she a tremendous leader, but she's a good mother. He doesn't know what she told the twins but seeing that they are healthy and safe is enough for him. Lyanna though, his daughter, has learned to accept him. He cannot be prouder of her.

Just as Lya was about to walk away, she realized that Greywind is still sticking around with her. He stood beside her and watches her moves, and everytime she walks a little, he'll follow too. "Erm, go on, boy. Go back to Jon." She gently pushes him.

But the wolf only panted and lolled his tongue, he then sits and watches her.

"Greywind, to me," Jon called, to which the wolf turned at his master's call and padded towards him. Lyanna gave him a thankful nod before she walks away with her brother. They look very close, seeing that they are still arguing over something.

"He made it look so easy," he can hear Jared grumble under his breath.

Jon then turned to his men, "Go back to the ship, you all. I'll stay here for a while."

"But…" Tormund was about to protest.

"Trust me on this," he said, "Just go back. We are not here to cause trouble."

The men looked at each other and nodded.

"Would you like me to take your wolf, your Grace?" Jared asks.

"It's fine, he'll stay with me. Thank you, Jared," he answers and scratched the wolf's ear.

Dany watched his former lover interacts with his wolf the same way Lya just did few moments ago. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree no matter how far apart they both are. Jon is here for almost three days and it seems that her daughter has bonded very well with her father. This made her heart swell with love and concern at the same time.

What if she doesn't accept him? And what if he doesn't accept her? It's been so long, she's not sure she is capable for such thing anymore. Most of her relationships didn't end well.

She had lost so many good people over the past years. And these people helped her to be where she is today, and she will never take it for granted. This is why, when she learned that she's pregnant with the twins upon several weeks arriving back here, she swore that her twins will never have to face the same rejection and hardship she had to experience in the past.

And yet….. her status as Queen had made that hard for her to do such thing.

When the men left, Jon turned to her and their eyes locked for quite a while. It just hit her that this is the first time she had ever properly look upon him a little close. His face looks a bit tired, there are small wrinkles, and white hair, but otherwise, he is still as handsome as ever.

His face reminds her so much of Rhaegar, the dark hair curls, and the Northern jaws, though her son has a little of the Valyrians as well.

This is also how she can never rid her mind of Jon Snow. For their children are a spitting image of them both.

The Unsullied soften their position and they stood with their spear ends tapped to the ground. Greyworm stays beside her, as always, becoming her shield.

Dany turned to the leader of the Unsullied, "Kostā jikagon sir (You may go now)."

He bowed and left with the other soldiers, leaving the couples together with the dragons.

They both looked at each other for a while, not tearing their gazes away from each other. Dany cleared her throat, "I hope Essosi climate suits you well, we are in a rather dry season for now," she said, clearing the tension between them a bit.

Jon ducked his head, "The weather has been kind, Your Grace."

Her face became unreadable, either from the fact that they are about to speak the truth or because they just remembered how they met all those years ago. One thing for sure, she hasn't changed. She is still the same beautiful and strong woman.

"Come, we shall go to another place where we can discuss in private." And she turned in another direction, her dragons followed, stomping their way to follow their mother.

Jon gulped and followed. Greywind closely padded by his side. He only hopes that this may turn out well. But seeing how much damage they both had done, it may take quite a while.

* * *

Dany didn't know what to do, this was unplanned. After her talk with Missandei, she was planning to speak with him in the meeting council. But when Greyworm's scouts reported that her twins were spotted at the city, she panicked.

And of all people who are there to protect them, it just had to be Jon Snow.

In her heart, she still loves him. Gods, she does. But she doesn't understand why.

There were times that she wished that Jon could be here with them. The twins need a father, someone who can guide their path and make sure that everything will be alright. She tried to be both a mother and a father for them both, but it was too hard. She had to admit that they needed a father, but she doesn't know if she's capable to have another partner again.

All the men who have ever been with her never stayed long. Nothing was temporary. Drogo, the man whom she learned to love, died before her. Daario, who had been with her for a long time, only liked the concept of sleeping with a queen, and Jorah, the man whom she couldn't return her feelings to her but she cares deeply of him, also died to protect her. In the end, everyone leaves in her life. She's all alone.

And now, Jon Snow, the man who loved her, but pushed her away, is now back to her. Why?

She leads him to where she last negotiates with the slave masters all those years ago when they wanted her to stand down, now turned garden. It is similar to the one in the pyramids.

It was Lya's suggestion to improve the city, and this is one of them, which she finds comforting as well. It's a long walk, but necessary. She had made her men build a pavement so walking there wouldn't be a hassle any longer and enough space for Drogon and Rhaegal to land at.

Is he here to kill her or not, she doesn't know. All she knows is that she is safe, but why does she feel nervous?

She patted Drogon's snout, "Kostā jikagon (You can go)."

The Black Dread reborn clicked and turned back to fly. Just as he was about to take off, he looked at Jon and growled. Just like when she first saw Jon interacts with Drogon, he didn't flinch. But merely duck his head, as if he understood his meaning. Then Drogon took off, along with Rhaegal.

Now here she is, unarmed, with a man from Westeros.

"Are you not worried?" he asked gently to her.

"About?"

"That I might harm you?" he bluntly said with a shaky voice.

She sighed, "If you were to harm me, you will answer to the twins."

He lowered his head, "True," then he turned to his wolf, "Stay here, boy."

The wolf responded by sitting on the ground. Then Jon walks towards her.

"You wish to speak with me," she said.

He nodded, "Aye, I believe we have a long overdue conversation."

This time, she lowers her head and walks to the nearest chair and table where it overlooks the cities, she sits on the chair, "Yes, we do," She muttered, "Where would we like to start?"

"The twins," he bluntly answered, _of course he will,_ a part of her shouted to her. He took a seat in front of her, "They look well and healthy, I'm glad."

Dany turned to him, a little bit surprised to what he said. She half expected him to ask her why she never told him or how long have she known that she was with child the time when they were together. But, knowing Jon Snow, he's not the type of person who would aim for the throat directly.

Just like his daughter.

She turned to her front again, and nodded, "They grow everyday."

"Rhaegar and Lyanna," he muttered, "You named them after my parents, your brother."

She nodded, "It suits them well," Dany pursed her lips, feeling a little awkward, "Does that bother you?"

"No no, it's fine actually. As you said, it suits them," he said, looking at the direction where the twins are now.

"So, you are no longer bothered that they are a result of a blood relation?" Dany simply asked, there is a small barb in there, but it was not an intention. She had to make sure if he is fine with that fact.

He shook his head, "No, no, just….," he pursed his lips, balling his fist, he wanted to know why she didn't tell him about them. But he needs to take it slowly first, "Lyanna said that your former husband passed."

She nodded, "Yes, but it never worked anyway, to begin with. It's best to be this way now."

"And what was their reaction?" Jon asked.

"They too never liked my former husband, not that I want to speak ill of the dead, "she said, "For the political purpose, it worked for a while. But it only lasted less than 8 years," she looked at the pyramid where her twins are. Then she looked at him, "And you yourself? I've heard that you were married to a Martell."

"Aye, I did," he said, "For the same reason, but that too never worked. Lasted even less than yours."

She turned to him, "Did it?"

"Aye," he ran his hand on his hair, it reminded her of how Rhaegar's habit of doing that when he's upset or frustrated, "And now, I'm just a King with no Queen."

"Relatable," she chuckled, "No children?"

He shook his head, "Only found out a few days ago, Lyanna and Rhaegar."

Dany's heart raced at that mention, her face fell, "So you never received it."

He turned to her, "Received what?"

"The first year after they were born, I think coming to their second year or less, I sent a messenger to give you news about them."

"What?"

She nodded, "But I never got anything back nor my messenger came back. Was he dead or alive, I do not know."

This is completely new information to him, Dany had sent news about his twins? But why didn't he ever knew about it? He leaned forward on the table, "Was that the first letter you sent me?"

"No," this made Jon curious, "I didn't send anything again after I got married. My former husband….well, let's just say he's a sort of jealous type. But secretly, I sent another messenger to deliver another letter to you, however, he was discovered and put into chains. I couldn't do anything to let him harm my people again."

Jon's brows furrowed at this knowledge, he pulled his chair closer to the table, "Why? You could've burned him or gone against him."

"Our marriage was out of politics, Jon. Ruling here is far more different than ruling in Westeros. My people were suffering when some fools sent news that Queen Daenerys is not as powerful as they thought," she explained solemnly, he can see the sadness in her violet eyes, "The death of one of my children and the decrease of my armies proved that much for slavers and rebels to come emerging back. And apparently, the ring-leader was the brother of someone I was supposed to marry a long time ago, out of politics as well," she then turned to him, "Do you know what that means Jon?"

Jon said nothing, he has his guesses, but he doesn't want to be sure of it.

When he didn't say anything, it was her sign to continue, "It means that not everyone is with me on my cause. I am with more enemies if I do not marry him, and I fought against him, many of my people will suffer. My dragons alone cannot protect them, and they already know the weapons that can kill them. And I certainly cannot put the twins in danger because I act against him."

He stared at her with disbelief. Apparently, it wasn't just him who was suffering at the hands of politics.

"However, when he died, I wrote another letter, Ser Connington volunteered to send it, seeing that he has Westerosi feature that can help him blend in there. But this time, he came back to tell me that you were married to someone, and it's best not to tell you before I attracted even more foes that could harm the twins."

Dany can see that he is disturbed about this knowledge.

He placed his hand on hers, "Dany," this time he has the courage to call her the name he used to call her all those years ago. Her eyes looked up to him with shock, and it was clear that she wanted to protest what he just called her, but Jon isn't going to let that happen, "Dany, I didn't know anything about it. Had I known about it and read its contents, I would've come straight for you."

She nods, unsure what to make of it. Like her daughter said, he means well.

"How long did you know you were carrying them?" he asked.

Dany looked to her side, trying to remember the day she realized that she was carrying a miracle, two miracles, "About a moon more."

Jon pursed his lips, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I?" she weakly said, "I know it was wrong of me to keep them hidden from you on my first state, but... you didn't want to be with me at first. I didn't know how I'll bring it up to you and feared that you might reject them. And when I finally got the courage to finally tell you, the letters just never arrived."

His brows furrowed even more now, "But at least... do they know about me?"

She nods, "They deserve to know."

"And how did they take it?"

"They were happy to know their father is King," she smiled a bit, "But sad to know that you were married."

"I see," Jon finally said, there is that small hint of smile on him and sadness. How can he not be? He just learned that he fathered two twins, they are going to need to discuss what they must do with the twins now that there are a few things cleared. But... she needs to know a few things about him too.

She nods, unsure what to make of it. Like her daughter said, he means well. She inhaled and looks at him, "And what about you? What happened after I left?"

Jon nods, seeing that it's his turn to share his story. And so, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has been following this story, first I want to thank for still willing to read it despite the previous flaws, you may need to read from the beginning again because I changed the year and, ultimately, the dialogue and the change of courses.
> 
> And as everyone suggested, I reduced the age but kept in the age where they are still learning about reality.
> 
> I want to know how this one goes. I've got a few ideas after watching The Crown, that led me here again. Do let me know how it goes.
> 
> In the meantime, will update the other fics.
> 
> Claire.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, that was how I picture it. The Prologue will be summary based, but further on, the writing style will be more descriptive like my other fic 'Something Westeros Has Never Seen Before'.
> 
> Updated on November. Do let me know how it goes.
> 
> Claire


End file.
